Frozen: a Song of Ice and Fire
by 1534rosa
Summary: Arendel is at peace, but a new stranger arrives that Elsa feels a strong connection to. But this man carries an unimaginable burden on his shoulders and with him comes a darkness that could destroy Arendel forever. While helping him to find peace within himself she realizes shes beginning to love him, but does he love her or will her feelings for him be her undoing. CH 14 IS UP! :)
1. Chapter 1: Something missing

Chapter 1: Something Missing

It has been 7 months since the Eternal Winter and the Great Thaw; life in Arendel had been peaceful and prosperous. Everything seemed to be in balance; The Kingdom was well fed and secure and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had both found the meaning of love. But something was on the Queens mind, she felt like she was missing something; a longing in her heart, a wanting in her soul, a strange urge to find it….whatever it was, she couldn't figure out.

She thought she had pretty much everything she could ever ask for; she no longer had to hide her power from Anna or anybody, she had Anna's friendship, including new friends like Kristoff, Sven and of course Olaf and she no longer had to live fear. She stood on the Balcony of The Castle now, looking out at the City; Pondering over these thoughts. She was so deep in thought she barely noticed the hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Anna with a look of concern "What's wrong Elsa?"

"Nothings wrong, Anna" Replied Elsa, Putting on a smile for her sister, Anna didn't seem convinced "You look like your thinking about something pretty serious." Elsa sighed "It's nothing really; I don't even remember what I was thinking about honestly." Anna just grinned at her sister "Well anyway, I just wanted you to know; Kristoff and I are Going out after he gets back from The North Mountain." Elsa replied "Alright have fun you two and give Kristoff my regards." Anna embraced her sister, Elsa Gasped in surprise But Hugged Her sister warmly back and softly said "Goodbye".

After Anna left; it was not long before she heard a familiar high pitched joyful voice "Hi Elsa". She turned and saw nothing at her height but then looked down to see her friend Olaf; a small, happy, wide eyed snowman with a small flurry over his head to keep him from melting. She gave a big smile and Greeted him back "Well hello Olaf and how is my favorite snowman?" He giggled and gleefully replied "Teeerrrrific!" And added "But you seem like your thinking about something serious." Elsa Chuckled and said "You're the second person to say that or the first snowman anyway." Olaf Replied "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears! Oh wait…..I don't have ears heh heh." Elsa was about to tell him what she told Anna but she stopped herself and said "Well I might as well tell somebody." Olaf smiled and took a seat up on the balcony rail, Elsa told him "Lately I've felt like something is missing; in my life but I can't figure out what, and it's been nagging at me for days now, any ideas?" Olaf scratched his non existent chin and pondered then he noticed Elsa Gazing at something in the distance; it was Anna and Kristoff, Anna threw herself into Kristoff's arms, Elsa both smiled and frowned at this.

Olaf looked back and forth between her and the couple, and then it hit him; he gasped and looked back towards Elsa with his mouth in a wide open smile. Elsa gave him a puzzled look and asked "what?" Olaf darted off into the castle bidding her to follow him. They entered the castle library, Olaf was reaching for a book that was just a little too high for him, and she smiled and shook her head. She helped him get the book and he opened it to a page that showed a prince and princess dancing in the forest, the book was Sleeping Beauty. "What's this about?" Elsa asked, Olaf Giggled and said "I figured out what you're missing!" Elsa just stared blatantly at the snowman holding his arms out and jaw slack. "And that would be what?" she asked, Olaf replied "A Kristoff!"

Elsa gave a confused smile and said "Olaf, you've lost me." Olaf jokingly scoffed and replied "Not Kristoff literally, see; every princess has a prince and that's what you're missing." Elsa replied "Well technically I'm a queen." Olaf said "Oh that doesn't matter." Elsa stood "Oh Olaf, even you know that's not possible, besides I have responsibilities; I don't have time for that sort of thing, even if it has been kind of lonely at times.

Olaf frowned and said as he exited the room "Oh ok….well you never know; a Prince might just come to you." Elsa smiled and returned to the balcony as Olaf scampered off, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if What Olaf said was true. She had felt lonely from time to time when Anna would go off with Kristoff and Olaf was nowhere to be found. They were the only real friends she had, and she was deeply grateful for them, but still. But as she was looking out on her balcony; she noticed someone who had just passed into the city, a stranger she did not know there name or face. They wore an outfit with a leather vest and shoulder pads with a hood, cloak and mask, which made her wonder if they were up to trouble; a thief perhaps.

But he removed the hood and mask to reveal tanned skin, smooth features, medium length black hair that was messy and unkempt and eyes that were such a dark shade of brown they almost appeared red. He carried a bow and two swords slung on his back, he was at the market place trading a small pack of gold for what looked to be about 20 or so arrows. After that he walked over to one of the guards near the castle entrance to ask him something, she couldn't stop herself from moving to the lower level to hear what he was saying. She heard the guards tell him "Requests for house rental are taken up with the queen." The stranger nodded to the guard and thanked him that meant he would be coming….here; to see her! But she shook away her strange feeling of excitement; she would handle this manner like she would any other. She darted back to a mirror in her took look herself over "Still I should look decent." Then she entered her queenly state of mind, and headed toward the lower hall.

**Authors note: I started writing this story because i felt that Frozen needed a little continuation, Elsa's story in particular and i absolutley loved her character and I wanted her to find someone to love in a romantic sense. The new character i've added to this story is based off of me and some of my own personality traits, anyway; much love and reviews will be much appreciated, i'll be posting a new chapter every week**


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger in Arendelle

Chapter 2: A stranger in Arendel

Aldren nodded to the guard and made his way towards the palace; he'd heard rumors of this queen Elsa who had beauty and powers to match angels. Of course he'd heard many rumors on his previous travels that were a little more than exaggerated, but he would just have to find out for himself.

The guards opened the doors to the palace and he walked into the hall; it was decorated with banners and artwork that depicted symbols of winter, ice and snow, he stood in the middle of the room and whistled "Nice place, I'm liking the winter theme." And he'd seen plenty of castles in his time; but this was definitely one of the nicer ones, he heard approaching footsteps and the queen walked into the hall; she wore a blue dress that glittered in the sunlight that wrapped around her slender figure, her snow platinum hair was in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, Her skin was snow white and her eyes were piercing blue. She took her seat on the throne, and as she walked in he couldn't help but think; those rumors were right, about the beauty anyway. She then spoke "Greetings stranger, I am queen Elsa of Arendelle. But I'm sure you've heard my name but what name may I…and the people of Arendelle call you?"

He replied with a humble bow "Queen Elsa, My name is Aldren." She then asked "Well then Aldren, What is your Purpose in Arendelle?" He rose and replied "Good Queen, I am but a humble traveler and I only wish to stay in the city until I am ready travel once more." He then unbuttoned the leather vest he wore and pulled his shirt down partly to reveal bandages surrounded by many other scars along his body. "As you see the wild is unkind to the lone traveler." The Queen gave him an almost concerned look and then replied "Oh I see, in that case you may stay in one of our available houses; it's not far from the palace and I'll have someone show you the way to it. I must say though; I would not think a humble traveler would be so heavily armed."

He smiled and nodded saying "I understand your suspicion Good Queen, but I assure you I am no assassin, but he is." Pointing to a figure in the shadows aiming a crossbow at Queen Elsa, he quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow the leather armor just above his shoulder, not wounding but pinning him to the wall. He said to the queen who was still struck with surprise "You should hire more guards if they can sneak by…." A second assassin dropped behind him to attack, he was about to draw one of his daggers to deflect but a beam of ice flew by him and struck the attacker knocking him out cold, literally. He turned back to see her lifting a third one into the air on a column of ice, then dissipated it and he dropped to the ground unconscious. She turned to him and grinned "I'm not defenseless myself Aldren" He smiled and said "I can see that." He walked over to the third assassin and flipped him over with his foot to examine him. The armor was crimson red and covered in strange symbols, it bore the banner of no nation or house. But the most disturbing thing was the helmet; a mask made in the image of a venomous viper with slit eye holes and a mouth with two fangs on the bottom and top, Alden commented "I bet you'll have a fun time figuring where he came from and why he wanted to kill you." The Queen bid the guards to take the attackers away, then she turned back to Aldren replied "We surely will." She smiled and softly said "Thank you." Aldren looked towards the second assassin and turned back and said "No your highness, thank you." Then as he started to leave, she said wait caught up with him and held out her hand said "Welcome to Arendel." He was surprised to see someone of Royalty want to shake hands with a commoner, He smiled and grasped her hand (it felt soft and cool, almost as if she was made of snow) and gave it a gentle shake, when he looked up into her crystal blue eyes; everything in the moment seemed to stand still.

He shook himself free of the trance and replied "It's a pleasure." She nodded and he exited the palace, when he got outside he examined his palm to see small snowflakes on the edge of his hand. He rubbed them between his fingers, it felt soothing; even for someone like …..Him.


	3. Chapter 3:New Houses and New Thoughts

**So I was planning to release this chapter next week, but i was impatient and i want you all to know more about Aldren, anyway read on and reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter 3: New Houses and New Thoughts

Once Aldren left and the guards were gone with the new prisoners; she leaned back on the wall and slid down and let a sigh of relief. She had never felt like this before, it felt unbelievably…weird; Happy and scared to death at the same time. She felt the surface of her palm; it was warm, not like a hot summer day; more like a warm flame in a fireplace. It felt nice and comforting, even for someone like….her, the sun was beginning to set, and she headed towards her room to retire. She opened the doors to the upper levels and was surprised to see Olaf standing in front of the door.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled and raised both his eyebrows, oh hey…..Olaf…uh how much did you…." He chuckled and skipped merrily away, she shook her head and sighed as she headed for her room.

Aldren paid the guard the fee for the house rental, the guard thanked him and left, Aldren closed the door behind him and unpacked a few of his things, he would by some fruit and bread at the market but tonight he would go fishing, bow fishing. He grabbed his bow and one of his daggers, as he opened the door he was surprised to see a tall, broad shouldered, blond haired man wearing a fur coat and hat about to knock on his door. The man looked at him and cleared his throat "Good evening, my name is…." Aldren cut him off and asked "You're not trying to sell me anything, are you?" The man stuttered and sighed "Yeah…I noticed you're new and I was hoping you might want to buy some ice." He said pointing towards a sleigh with a reindeer at the front; Aldren asked "Who's your friend?" The Reindeer ran up to him dragging the sleigh of ice behind him, the strange creature started panting and crouching like a dog. The man chuckled and replied "That's Sven; my reindeer." Aldren chuckled and crouched down and scratched him behind his ear and asked "Are you sure he's not a dog?"

The man replied "I've asked myself that question before, anyway I'm Kristoff and I sell ice for a living." Aldren replied "Huh, I'm Aldren; I'd figure ice would be free in this town." Kristoff rolled his eyes and replied "Ah, you've met the queen I see." Aldren said "Indeed, well now that you mention it I could use some to store the fish I'm going to gather tonight." Kristoff asked "Oh you wouldn't happen to need any help would you, after all that mess at the palace." Aldren raised an eyebrow "Oh, so you heard about that?" Kristoff replied "Yeah, I hear a lot of what goes around up there; since the queens sister Anna and I...well were…uh" Aldren nodded "She's a pretty girl I imagine?" Kristoff smiled "Yeah, she really is….so anyway; I've nothing better to do?"

Aldren thought about it a moment "I suppose, if your friend gives us a ride." Kristoff replied "Not a problem." As Kristoff turned Aldren relaxed and released his grip on the dagger holstered behind his back.

Aldren sat on a block of ice at the rear of the sleigh; they rode out towards a river near the edge of the woodlands. When they arrived Aldren noticed Kristoff share a carrot with the reindeer, he thought it was weird but he didn't question it. Aldren handed a rope to Kristoff and told him to hold it good and tight, Aldren climbed up one of the large rocks and Kristoff followed. Aldren tied the other end of the rope to an arrow, they waited several minutes until Kristoff spoke "Are we waiting for something important or…" Aldren cut him off whispering "Shhh you'll scare them." Then not long after Aldren drew back on the bow and fired into the water and pinned a wriggling fish to the river bed. Aldren nodded to Kristoff and Kristoff pulled up the rope, Aldren pulled the fish from the arrow and held it tight commenting "Catch a few more of these and we both eat well tonight."

They caught a few more this way and departed back for the kingdom, little did they know in the shadow of the woods a shadowy figure was watching them from horseback with several warriors wearing similar armor to the assassins. He spoke in a sinister tone "So there is a new player in this game, let's see what he's capable of."

OoO

As they rode back to Arendel in silence Kristoff spoke "So I was actually thinking about asking Anna to marry me." Aldren chuckled "Is that right?" Kristoff replied "Yeah, needless to say I'm….a little nervous about it, you wouldn't happen to have any advice would you?" Aldren sighed "I wouldn't know anything about that." Aldren thoughts dwelled back to the queen, he couldn't help but find himself somewhat fond of her, her manner was proper but not snobby and she was …..Well…Beautiful. He felt drawn to her in some strange way that he couldn't explain, and yet he knew that could never happen.

Aldren also thought about his past; the suffering and pain, the damage he could cause the….he pushed these thoughts from his head and focused on the moon over head.

OoO

Kristoff looked over his shoulder at his passenger; and wondered . "So….I've told you all about myself, but I haven't heard much about you, what your story? Aldren sighed "I'm afraid there's not much to tell." Kristoff persisted "Are you sure?" Aldren tensed "I'd rather not talk about it." Kristoff again asked "C'mon there must be something…" Aldren Turned with anger in his expression and shouted "I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Kristoff was shocked and the rest of the journey back they rode in silence.

When they arrived back at Aldren's house, Aldren slung the fish over his shoulder and turned back before he went into his house and said "Forgive me…it's just..." Kristoff reached out his hand, Aldren smiled and grasped his hand and gave it firm shake. "Don't worry about it;' Kristoff said, 'take care of yourself, by the way here's your ice, no charge." He slid a large block of ice towards Aldren, Aldren nodded and threw Kristoff on of the fish they caught then took the ice inside and shut the door.

Kristoff turned back towards the sleigh; he noticed the block of ice where Aldren had been sitting had a large chunk melted away where Aldren's hand had been. He reached his hand towards it but nearly burnt him; it was steaming hot, like…..fire. "Fascinating." Kristoff said, scratching his head.

**Fascinating indeed Kristoff, Very interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sister Talk

**Short chapter, I know but i promise i'll give you an extra long one as soon as possible, as always reviews are greatly appreciated**

Chapter 4: Sister talk

Elsa lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep; all she could think about was what happened today. Who were the assassins that attacked her? Who sent them and who was that man? He couldn't have been more than 20 years old, he was polite, handsome and he saved her life. Before he left the palace; when they shook hands, she had gazed into his eyes, eyes that seemed to flicker like flame. In that moment she felt like she might melt right then and there.

"Uh! What are you thinking Elsa?" she tried to ignore these feelings, but she didn't want to. In fact all she could think about was him….and it was driving her crazy! But her thoughts were interrupted by a creaking door, her sister Anna was holding a candle, yawning and rubbing her eyes, her hair was messy and full of tangles "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Elsa replied "Nobody, just….myself." Anna walked over to her sister, she set the candle down on the small table next to Elsa's bed and sat on the bed next to her sister "Alright tell me all about him." Elsa was about to ask how she knew that but she figured Olaf had told her. Elsa sighed "His name is Aldren and I don't know…ever since I saw him; he's been stuck in my head and I just cant stop thinking about him." Anna smiled "It's because you like him." Elsa replied "I do but I just can't imagine talking to him again, I'm….very….nervous about it and I can't just leave the palace, with these assassins here, I still have to figure out how they got here, but there's something about him that I feel I need to know."

Anna grasped her sister's hand "Maybe there's a way you could bring him here?" Elsa said "No! I'm not letting you kidnap anyone." Anna just laughed and said "No, I mean….why not have a party and you could invite him to it, you guys could talk and dance and….maybe other things" she had a devilish smile on her face at this last part, but her sister didn't seem to notice, Elsa dwelled on the idea for a moment and then smiled "That's not a bad idea, I'll look into it in the morning."

Anna nodded and bid her sister goodnight, Elsa saw that Anna had left the candle in the room with her. She sat up and blew the candle out, she lay back down and slowly drifted into sleep. She decided to just enjoy the feelings tonight; she knew she'd decide what she was going to do tomorrow, she felt tomorrow would be a good day and tonight she'd have good dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Party Invites

**Alright, hers your extra long chapter I promised you, hope you like it and as always reviews, favs and follows are greatly appreciated. Let the festivities Begin!**

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Party Invitations

Aldren Sat up quickly from his bed gasping in terror, he'd had a nightmare; the same nightmare he'd had nearly every night of his life. He went over to the mirror on the other side of the room, he stared into his reflection but all he could hear was his family, the screams, the….He was startled by a knock at his door, he went over and opened it to see who it was; it was a palace guard, he was holding out a letter "The Queen has requested your presence at the party tonight sir." Aldren Replied "Are you sure this letters for me?" The guard then said "She told me to take it straight to you." Then the guard left and Aldren closed the door.

He looked over the envelope before opening it; the note read "Dear Aldren, I wanted to show my appreciation by inviting you to our party at the palace tonight, Queen Elsa of Arendel or just Elsa." She had wrote this note personally and sent it just to him, he was flattered needless to say and he wanted to go, but he feared being around to many people. But he thought about Elsa and how her icy blue eyes had pierced his soul and made him feel something he had never felt before. He thought about it and decided he would go; he went out to the market and bought the apples and bread he'd promised himself yesterday. Then he bought a set of dress clothes, they weren't anything to special but they would do for tonight.

He went home and dressed for the party, he stood in front of the mirror buttoning his shirt. But he knew no matter how nice he dressed; nothing could hide the things he'd done. But he didn't want to think about that, he focused on tonight and made sure he had his invitation, he tried to do something with his hair but gave up and headed towards the palace.

He arrived at the doors where many other people were entering and handing their invitations to the guards, he handed his invitation to the guard, the guard looked it over and nodded for him to pass. Aldren headed into the palace, its ornate interior was filled with many people, other guests smiled and waved, especially the ladies, but others (the more socially superior as they would call themselves) gave him disapproving glances, but he ignored them and continued.

He moved through the crowd until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kristoff looking very nice in a vest and blue shirt, with an indiscriminate stain on his left shoulder, possibly from a certain reindeer. Kristoff happily greeted him "Aldren, well I'll be you actually came! How are you?" Aldren smiled "I'm fine Kristoff, how are you?" Kristoff replied "I'm doing well, there's big talk about you here tonight, between only a few people of course, c'mon ill introduce you to everyone." Aldren followed until they came to an area near where the throne sat and he saw, whom he assumed to be, Anna.

As they approached Kristoff said "Aldren this is Anna, who I told you about." Aldren bowed and greeted her "So this Anna who I've heard so much about, all good things of course." Anna smiled and replied "So you're the one who saved my sister from those assassins, we are all very grateful for what you did." Aldren chuckled and said "Actually she more or less saved me to be truthful." Anna replied "Don't be so modest, you did a great thing." Aldren asked "So where is the queen anyway?" Kristoff spoke "She must still be getting ready." Not long after Elsa walked into the room, Aldren was taken back by her beauty tonight, she looked more radiant than the sun itself. One of the servants announced her presence and the whole room clapped. She looked over and saw her sister, Kristoff and Aldren waving her over, she approached Aldren first, Aldren gave a bow and greeted her "Your majesty, it is an honor to be here."

She smiled and replied "Aldren I'm glad that you were able to attend the party." Soon after a happy bouncing snowman came along he greeted Aldren "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Aldren smiled and said "That's nice." Hardly believing he was talking to a snowman, Olaf continued "And….you….are?" Aldren finally replied "Oh, I'm Aldren, Mister Olaf." Olaf giggled and said "Your just like the one in the book, this is perfect." Aldren asked what he was like and Olaf was about to reply but then Elsa pinched her fingers together and the snowman's lips sealed together; she then released her grip and said. "Uh Olaf why don't you go make sure we have enough snacks for the part, Olaf gasped but then looked back at her and said oh and happily complied. Aldren raised an eyebrow at Elsa, She rubbed her arm with a nervous smile saying "Oh Olaf, he says all kinds of crazy things, he's like having a little kid around." Aldren smiled "I imagine he is." Gaining a spark of confidence he asked Elsa "Good Queen, may humble traveler dance with the queen of Arendel." She gave him a toothy smile and replied "You most certainly may." Anna with mock surprise said "I thought you said you didn't dance?" Elsa smiled "That's when the Duke of Weselton was asking." She took Aldren's hand and they walked out to the dance floor, she put her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her hip, then she said "And again, you can call me Elsa."

Aldren nodded and they started to move to the beat of the music, Aldren hadn't danced much in his time so his moves were a little rusty. Elsa seemed to notice this and asked "Do you want me to lead?" Aldren nervously chuckled and replied "Yeah, maybe you should." She smiled and said "Here, it's easy; just one foot after the other." Aldren felt he was starting to get the hang of it as they began to move in sync, he still kept watching his feet to make sure. "She tilted her head down and caught his glance "You're getting pretty good at this." Aldren replied "Yeah, I'm a fast learner." Elsa grinned and said "Really, well I think it's time we made things a little more interesting."

Aldren wasn't sure what she meant until she stepped away from him a moment and stomped her foot to the ground and the floor all around the ball room became encased in a solid sheet of ice. He expected to see people slipping and falling over each other but they quickly adapted and started skating across the floor. Elsa took his hands and pulled him towards her, Aldren was a little uneasy at first but like everyone else he adapted and found his balance.

The pair spotted Kristoff and Anna; she was obviously having a little trouble with it but was still having fun as she danced with Kristoff. When Elsa and Anna's backs were turned; Kristoff gave Aldren a Thumbs up, Aldren rolled his eyes. Then Olaf passed them saying to himself as he giggled "Glide and Pivot, Glide and Pivot." Aldren smiled and said "What a silly little creature." Elsa said with mock offense "Well he is a part of me after all." Aldren replied "Don't worry, I like silly little creatures." A blush formed on her face, and then she started smelling the air and said "Chocolate!" She looked over at a bowl of small of round chocolates, she pulled Aldren over to the table "Oh my gosh, you have to try these there!" She handed him one of the chocolates and took one for herself, Aldren took a bite of the small snack, it was good, but he didn't expect the chocolate filling to spill out onto his chin. He looked up and Elsa giggled through a bite of her chocolate, he laughed and grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. He noticed the 'socially superior' gents were watching them from the wall with jealous looks directed at him. He decide to put an end to that and flashed a stone faced stare as he felt the fires ignite behind his eyes, they avoided his gaze and slunk away in fear at the fiery stare.

Elsa had turned to see the men standing by the wall; turning back towards Aldren she saw no sign of his anger just a moment before. His message was clear to those who witnessed it and the men dispersed quickly. She noticed he was at the very least uncomfortable around large groups and asked him "Do you…. want to go someplace else?" he looked at her and replied "Uh…yeah…that'd be nice." She then led them outside to a garden with a fountain at the center and a bench sitting next to it. Unbeknownst to them as they left the ballroom, one of the servants nodded to a group of shadowy figures in the rafters above who moved in the pair's direction...

OoO

Aldren and Elsa sat on the bench next to the fountain; Aldren was the first to speak "So why did you invite me to your little party?" Elsa looked confused and said "Well…it's like I said in the letter, I wanted to show my appreciation for my rescue." Aldren smiled "I think you saved me, more than I saved you." Elsa grinned and said "Well I suppose….we saved each other, so…uh…are you having fun here? Aldren replied "Yes, more fun than I've had…in a long time, it's just a little hard being around so many people…when….when." He gazed at the ground with sadness in his expression, Elsa scooted closer, and he looked up at her with surprise. She asked him "Aldren, when what?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he decided it wasn't time to reveal these things to her "When…you know… you're not around a lot of people very often." The Answer was good enough for her it seemed and she nodded understandingly, he then asked her "So what's your story, being the snow queen and all, must have been pretty nice growing up with such an amazing power." She seemed flattered by his comment, but also seemed to be thinking very deeply about what he said, she then replied "Well…that's an interesting story" (At this point she basically tells him the whole plot line of the first movie, so if you haven't seen frozen; you should go see it before going any further.) Aldren was wide eyed and said "Wow…so…wow."

Elsa replied "Yeah, thankfully no one was hurt…but every day I think about all the things that could've gone wrong." Aldren said "Your sister was very brave to come after you." Elsa smiled "Yes she was, and without her I would've never learned how to control my feelings and therefore my powers." Aldren nodded "Your both very blessed to have each other, a lot of people wish they had what you have."

Elsa nodded and then looked straight at Aldren and asked "You still haven't told me your story, and don't think I'll be persuaded to leave it alone as easily." Aldren realized that she knew about the night he and Kristoff went fishing, He thought about it; maybe she could understand what he was going through, and he knew she wasn't going to let him leave until he told her something. He began hesitantly "Well first off...I…can do things…other people can't." She was intrigued by this and said "Really, what kind of things?" Aldren nodded "I can control…well not really control but manipulate…"

As much as he wanted to keep going, he stopped himself short, something was wrong. Elsa asked "What is it?" Aldren didn't answer but instead turned his sight towards the railing above them, 20 or so shadowy figures dropped all around them, they wore the same armor as the assassins, and they drew their swords and slowly closed in on them. Aldren gathered himself into a fighting stance while Elsa formed a ball of icy energy in her hand, and they prepared there selves for battle.

**Uh oh.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire Revealed

**Ok, so here's your next, more action packed chapter, also I wanted to ask you viewers if I should add songs to the story, keep in mind...I'm no song writer, but if you guys have ideas for songs that already exist that I could use; please leave a review for me about songs. and as always reviews, favs and follows are greatly appreciated, enjoy**

Chapter 6: The Fire Revealed

Elsa and Aldren were back to back as the attackers closed in; Elsa hit the first one with a bolt of ice and sent him flying into one of the other assassins. Aldren was handling his half with hand to hand combat, parrying sword strikes, disarming them and taking their swords for himself, Elsa continued to use her powers to defeat her enemies; freezing them, throwing giant icicles the size of spears to impale them, hurling balls of frozen energy at them. Aldren ducked under a sword strike and slice upward across his neck, another ran at him and he threw the sword in his left hand forward into his chest. He ran towards a third and slashed across the attackers shin causing him to drop to his knee, Aldren then drew back and struck him across the face with the sword sending him to the ground. But was hit from behind with something heavy, he stumbled and looked up to see one of the warriors that was bigger than the others before getting jabbed in the forehead with the blunt end of a two handed mace.

The remaining warriors focused their attention on Elsa; Aldren regained his senses to see the assassins using ropes to lasso the queen's arms and waist. Elsa wasn't going easily, one of the assassins that got to close; she grabbed his throat and threw him into one of the others, they obviously weren't expecting her to be so physically strong. But they started to overwhelm her and the larger warrior started to approach and lifted his weapon to strike, whether he meant to kill her or knock her out Aldren didn't care; he wasn't going to let them touch her.

He quickly rose up yelled and two fireballs flew from his hands and struck the warrior and sent him flying into the wall, the other assassins turned in terror and attempted to react but Aldren continued to lay them down, he held his hand flat and cut right through one attackers sword and then threw an uppercut sending him into the air. He sent a jet of flame into two others who flew back, he spun around and landed a punch in the chest of a rear attacker, the assassin tried to scramble away but Aldren yanked him from the ground by his throat by his throat, holding him off the ground and reeled his fist back to punch a burning hole through his head. But his blind rage started to clear and he looked at the fallen warriors and fire all around him until he looked down at Elsa who was breathing heavily with her mouth agape. Aldren dropped the assassin who gripped his own throat, coughing and passed out, Aldren looked as his hands in terror, small flames lining his forearms, he had done the very thing he swore never to do again, he had to leave and so he ran…

OoO

Elsa was still amazed at what just happened she almost didn't notice Aldren was gone, but she shook herself back to reality and set off after him. He was doing exactly what she did and she wouldn't let him do that to himself, she had to catch up to him. She followed the trail of singed alleyways and puddles in the street that were now bubbling, Elsa saw the door of his house was flung open, she approached the doorway and entered the house.

She saw Aldren gathering up his personal belongings, he didn't notice her until she was standing right next to him; he looked up and backed away from her. "I have to leave." Aldren whispered. Elsa walked cautiously towards him saying "No….Aldren you don't, I know that you're scared and you think all you can do is harm but that's not true, believe me I've felt that." Aldren just shook his head "No…no…no one knows what I feel." He grabbed his bag and tried to walk towards the door but Elsa stepped in front of him "Aldren…what do you feel?" She got no answer, "Aldren, please tell me." She saw tears welling up in his eyes as he replied with a cracked voice "I can't…please move." But she wasn't going anywhere, Aldren dropped his bag and walked towards his chair and sat down in it with his head down. Elsa pulled a chair up in front of him.

For a while; he just sat there but eventually started to speak, shakily he began "Fine…fine…I…I've been cursed like this since I was born." Elsa was also born with her powers and understood; Aldren continued "I used to live in a small village not far from here actually, with my mother, my father and my older sister, we…we lived away from the city because of what I could do." Reflecting on her own childhood, Elsa felt an immediate understanding and desire to protect Aldren.

"I mean…life was good', Aldren said, "we had a good, honest life and I didn't have that many incidents, but one day…" Elsa felt like she knew where this was going; she put a hand on his shoulder and said "Sometimes you lose control and accidents happen." Aldren looked up at her with pained eyes that glowed intensely red, he replied in a wavering voice "Not like this…I woke up one night and our whole house was ablaze…I…I tried to reach them…but a rafter had fallen and I tried to move it…they kept telling me…to run, to save myself…and all at once the whole roof of the house came down and..." He let out a shudder and stood up and leaned his forehead against the wall.

Elsa waited patiently; Aldren continued, "They…they died Elsa…and there was nothing I could do…but I lived…I lived…**I LIVED!**" He slammed his fists against the wall, Elsa stood and tried to say something but he went on, "And I hate myself for it, for as long as I can remember, I've walked across the world and back searching for answers and wondering what went wrong…if I was scared or angry in a dream… I suppose it's fitting that I should lose control here again." He sighed sadly "But it doesn't matter, all I can do is cause death and destruction...I'm a monster and that's why it's better if I leave."

He grabbed his pack and started for the door, but Elsa quickly got ahead of him, "Wait! Aldren, you're right…I may never know what you're going through, but…maybe, just maybe, I can help you control your power and help others see the beauty in it."

"What beauty is there in fire? At least you can't harm people unless you intend to. Elsa replied "Aldren, I almost killed everyone in my kingdom and I never intended..." Aldren interrupted her as if he didn't hear her "…but fire…You can't even touch fire, you can hardly get close to it without burning yourself and…" Elsa silenced him by placing a hand on his chest where his heart would be, she then said "There…I'm touching it." She stepped closer "I'm close to it, and I'm not hurt." She could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly but then begin to slow to a normal rate, he gazed down at her hand and then back at her as she continued "Please Aldren, let me help you, guide you, teach you, show you that it's not a curse, that your not a monster and I promise you won't have to live in fear anymore."

Aldren inhaled sharply as his lips tightened and his eyes closed leaking tears as he brought a hand to cover his face; she showed him that she meant what she said the only way she knew how; she reached for him, wrapped her arms around his chest and held him close. He was warm, very warm but this didn't make her uncomfortable, it actually felt nice, she felt him tense up but then relax and he slowly, hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped them around her. She listened to his silent sobs, comforting him with her gentle and ever cool touch. They stood there for the longest time in each other's arms, and in that moment Elsa knew that things were going to change in Arendel…for everyone.

**Oh yes Elsa, things are going to change indeed. MuwaHaHaHa! (Evil laugh)**


	7. Chapter 7: Failure and Realization

**Hey! another short one, but still a very important chapter and i'm receieving threats on my life if i dont update, anyway hope this shed's some light on our villains and as always reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 7: Failure and realization

The wounded warrior waited until the queen and the stranger were gone. Rising, he limped towards the opposing exit of the garden his mace held in his right hand. Making his way along a dark path he ducked behind some bushes when he heard voices and footsteps. Out of the castle stepped the princess and a tall, yellow-haired man followed by several guards.

They began directing the guards to different locations and checking to see if any of the warriors were alive, he saw two guards lift up one of the survivors and take him away, but the warrior didn't stay to find out if they would come his way. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the northern outside wall, close to the stables. He saddled a horse but turned when he saw in one of the stables was a reindeer, it lifted its head from munching on hay and gave him a bewildered look. The warrior simply held a finger to his lips and silently shushed the Reindeer who went back to eating the hay, he mounted a good-sized paint and rode away, grateful to be alive.

He rode for several hours until he came upon a large encampment. Entering slowly, there were soldiers conversing, sharpening weapons, tending to horses and looking over battle plans. Assaulted by looks of disappointment and hateful smiles from his brethren, he dismounted and a soldier took his horse by the reins. He limped towards a large tent where two guards stood at attention.

They pulled back the flaps of the tent as he approached. He entered the dark space, and saw only the back of the tall, imposing figure of Lord Amicus. The Commander stood, studying his war map on the large table at the center of his tent. The warrior knelt and spoke with a deep gruff voice "Lord Amicus, let me explain…" The figure interrupted him "Tell me…captain Tarn…how should I deal with your failure? Your mission was simple…to kill the queen, bring me her head and yet you bring me…NOTHING!" he boomed, his voice extinguishing a candle on the table. The room seemed to grow darker and more claustrophobic.

Tarn spoke again "There was another." Amicus's tone changed "Another?" The room reverted to its natural state as Tarn said "He…he wielded…fire." he said, wincing in pain from the burns on his body from his earlier encounter with Aldren.

Amicus drummed his claw like fingers on the table and laughed "Fire you say, hmmm… I do believe this can work to our advantage." Tarn looked up confused "Sir, I don't understand." Amicus replied "All in good time, for now I want you to tell our spies to keep an eye on this newcomer." Tarn replied "My lord, I do not believe he will stay, he ran."

Amicus turned revealing a pale face with a long scar across his face, his eyes looked like they belonged to a snake "Oh he'll stay," he picked up a piece on the war board that looked exactly like queen Elsa "Queen Elsa is far too compassionate to let a homeless dog suffer, especially one like him; she's just like her parents." Tracing his thumb over the face of the figure he spoke, "Alert our agents, we have work to do."

Tarn stood and left. Amicus whispered to himself, "So…that little brat survived after all, the queen's compassion will be her undoing." He slammed the piece back on the table.

**Yep**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams of Ice

**Hey guys, been a while. anyway, i've been trying to make the chapters longer and fit in more details. and i promise there will be more combat in the coming chapters ahead and more details on my villains, so anyway hope you enjoy and as always, reviews and feedback are always appreiciated.**

Chapter 8: Dreams of Ice

All he could see was snow and ice. The wind cut and whipped him as he struggled to keep his footing in the storm. Aldren was trying to cross a lake of ice. He wore his hood and mask up to protect his face but he could barely see the castle in the distance as he trekked towards it. Pressing forward against the wind and tightly holding his cloak over his body, a strong gust made him stumble backwards.

As he looked up, he saw a figure standing in the distance. They seemed unfazed by the storm. The figure raised their hand and the whole storm dissipated. Aldren looked around in disbelief. He turned back towards the figure and saw they were walking towards him, but sooner or later of course, you have to wake up…

OoO

Aldren's eyes opened, he sat up with a groan from too much sleep. He realized he hadn't had the nightmare, the same nightmare he'd had every night since his family died; he'd had…a dream. But he also realized this wasn't his bed and this wasn't his house, he was wearing…pajamas? They were light blue and shiny, not really his color, he saw his possessions on a table next to the bed but none of his weapons were there. He got out of the bed and went over to the table but moved to listen at the door when he heard footsteps and voices. "Have you heard much about our new guest?" whispered a young female voice. "No", replied another, "but the queen insisted on giving him a room."

The voices moved on and he remembered the night before; the party, the assassins, what he had told Elsa; his family, his curse, he must've past out last night, he relaxed knowing that he wasn't in any immediate danger. He decided to take a look around, he slowly opened the door and leaned his head out and looked both ways.

He exited the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He headed down the large hallway; lined with paintings and elaborate artwork and he eventually came to a large room where he noticed one painting in particular; it showed the former king and queen along with Elsa and Anna as children. They looked happy. Aldren again thought of his family…they'd been happy once. He felt a tear escape and drop down his cheek; he didn't bother to wipe it.

Aldren looked at the painting a moment before he heard a female voice say "Hi." he turned and saw princess Anna who was standing a few feet from him, he jumped at first but then tried to hide his emotion "Princess Anna…I...I'm…sorry I didn't realize…you startled me is all and…" she just laughed and said "It's fine, Elsa mentioned you were a little…tense." Aldren nervously smiled as Anna continued "Elsa had some clothes picked out for you, besides…blue isn't really your color. They were brought to your room a moment ago but you obviously weren't there to receive them, now get dressed you'll be late for dinner."

She turned to leave, "Wait Princess" Aldren managed, "…how much did Elsa tell you about the other night?" Anna smiled and said "Enough." Before leaving, Aldren was confused to say the least; he couldn't help but wonder how much Elsa had told them about last night. The question now was; what was his dream and what did it mean?

OoO

Elsa fidgeted with the fork at the table as she waited for dinner to start; she'd nearly had a heart attack when she heard Aldren wasn't in his room, but Anna had assured her he was still here. Aldren had passed out in her arms last night, Kristoff helped her carry him back while Anna kept everyone at the party calm, they'd come looking for her when they heard the commotion. Anna managed to get everyone out and keep the situation between only a few guards and servants; she didn't mention what Aldren told her about his family to Anna or Kristoff.

When Kristoff had brought Aldren into the room and left, Elsa had knelt by Aldren for some time; she found herself stroking his burning forehead, listening to him stir in his sleep. She could've stayed there all night but she knew she shouldn't. She went to bed that night wondering what had she gotten herself into with a man she felt immediately close to but in all honesty was still a stranger to her? Elsa knew the incredible power he possessed could create beautiful things but also cause great destruction. How could she help him? What was the key that would give him balance and control over his power?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna, followed by Kristoff and a group of servants, bringing in food. Anna took her seat next to Elsa along with Kristoff. "Is there anything else you require, your majesty?" asked Kai. "No thank you, that we'll be all." Elsa replied. Kai nodded and left with the rest of the servants. When they had all cleared the room Anna spoke, "So…that was a crazy night." Elsa replied "That's one way to put it; I don't know how I could've seen that coming." Kristoff then spoke "So Aldren really did create…Fire?" Elsa replied "Right out of the air, it was the most…terrifying and fantastic thing I've ever seen, but he's afraid of his power, just like I was and I don't want him to suffer like I did, I won't let him."

Anna then said "You can't protect him from everything Elsa; it's going to be a rough journey for you guys." They were interrupted by a door creaking; Aldren stepped into the room wearing a black shirt and pants, he waved and walked over to the table and sat next to Elsa who smiled at him. He commented, "Well this is certainly a step up from what I usually eat." Everyone chuckled, then awkward silence befell them for a while, then Kristoff spoke "So you can…?" he gestured with his hands. Aldren sighed and replied dryly, "Yes."

Kristoff continued "Care to demonstrate?" Aldren looked down at the floor. "You don't have to do that Aldren." Elsa said, placing a hand on his shoulder and then giving Kristoff an 'I'm going to get you later' look. Then Aldren said "Alright, if you insist." Kristoff and Anna smiled, leaning forward with anticipation; Aldren stood and pinched his fingers around the tip of one of the candles on the table, when he released the tip of the candle was lit with a small flame.

Anna and Kristoff looked disappointed; Aldren shrugged and said "What?" Kristoff replied "Nothing, its just we thought it would be a little more…fantastic." He flashed Elsa a smug look as he said fantastic, Elsa frowned and put her hand under the table and a small pillar of ice bumped the bottom of his chair. Kristoff nearly leaped onto the table, Aldren and Anna stared at Kristoff, he laughed nervously and then Aldren said "Fantastic eh? ...very well." He stood and rolled up his sleeve and held his palm flat, he flicked his wrist and a small fist size ball of flame hovered in his hand. Kristoff and Anna both said, "Whoa!" in unison. Then Aldren set the flame inside of an empty cup and the small flame slowly died without a source.

Kristoff and Anna both clapped as Aldren sat back, Anna asked "So how long have you been able to do that." Aldren replied "Since I was born…listen uh…thanks for what you all did the other night." Kristoff jokingly said, "Well carrying you wasn't too difficult, you weigh less than a reindeer." Anna elbowed him in the side, and Aldren chuckled but jumped when he heard, "You know I don't care what they say, but I always thought the heat and snow went perfect together." Elsa brought a hand to her forehead when she saw Olaf standing right next to Aldren's chair. Aldren looked down at the charming snowman and said, "Oh, well hello Olaf, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I guess when your feet are made of snow most people don't hear you coming." Olaf said, raising his eyebrows. Aldren laughed, "No I suppose they wouldn't." Olaf continued "I always pictured a prince would be taller." Aldren leaned in and grinned "And you'd know all about being tall wouldn't you. I'm certainly no prince Sir, but out of curiosity, what made you say that?" Elsa quickly spoke "It's just something he read...you look like a prince he saw in a book." Olaf then continued "Yeah! But also because…" he was cut short when Anna had come from behind and said, "Olaf why don't we go and pick some of your favorite flowers in the garden, that sounds nice?" Olaf happily replied, "Ooh can we pick some dandelions." Anna continued the flower conversation with Olaf as they headed out of the dining room. Kristoff stood, rubbing his clasped hands together and said as he exited, "I think I'll go and uh…yeah.".

Finding themselves alone they were silent for a moment, then Aldren stood and asked Elsa "Do you…want to take a walk?" Elsa smiled and replied "Yes, that would be nice."

OoO

Elsa appreciated Aldren's good judgment of a situation; they walked through the halls past paintings and art work. Eventually they stopped in front of a painting that Elsa knew very well. She stared into her own face, seven years old at the time, then Anna and of course then her eyes found the face of her father. Elsa sighed and said, "My father believed that by hiding my powers; I would learn to control them overtime, but the more distance there was between me and Anna, the more I restrained my powers and my feelings, the worse things got…for everyone."

Moving to the large window behind them, Aldren said, "**My** father believed that my powers were given to me for a reason. That like everyone else; I had a destiny, a purpose, a…special role only I am meant to play. And that one day…I would find that purpose and realize why I'm here. The thing is I haven't found it yet and I don't know if I ever will." Elsa positioned herself face to face with him, looking straight in to his eyes, "You will find it Aldren." she said, "Together we will find that purpose…because I believe your father was right". Aldren smiled and whispered "Thank you Elsa, for everything." She smiled back, locking eyes with him, then Aldren said "Well uh…I think I'll retire for the night, yeah." Elsa replied "yes…goodnight Aldren." He nodded and headed for his room, she stood there for a moment; watching him walk away. She hoped she'd convinced him to stay…she wanted him to stay.

**Oh he'll stay**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Training Who?

**Hey gang, sorry i haven't updated in a while but ive been busy with finals, other story ideas and a multitude of other things, anyway heres your next chapter and people, please,please, please leave a review. it would mean the world to me. anyway enjoy and as always...REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: who's training who

Tarn marched towards Lord Amicus's tent; he had a question he wanted answered. He brushed past the tent flaps and saw Amicus sitting at his desk looking over another war map, Tarn Bowed and then spoke "Lord Amicus, I'd like to discuss something with you." Amicus looked up and replied "Of course." Tarn continued "Why are we sneaking around like this, hiding in the shadows; waiting for an opportunity that may never come." Amicus replied still looking over the map "And what would you suggests we do instead?" Tarn replied with confidence "A direct Assault, take the city by force and…" Amicus cut him off "You fool! Even if Arendell is a small kingdom it has; a decent army, a large enough fleet, a queen who…now stop me if you've failed to notice... has SUBSTANTIAL power of her own! Not to mention, now the boy!"

Amicus stood, walked around his desk "A direct assault would fail miserably; your war mongering will be the death of you."

"Then what are we doing?" Tarn asked, "Don't you want to control the boy?" Amicus's tone died down as he took a knife and held it over a candle "No, Just to point his anger in the right direction." He stabbed the knife into the spot on the map where Arendell was, the spot burned away slowly from the heat. Both of them looked up when they heard commotion outside. Tarn walked out and saw two soldiers fighting over a live chicken one was planning to eat.

The large, battle worn captain had little trouble separating them, "Enough! Save the fighting for the enemy!" Amicus walked calmly past Tarn, raising a hand to silence him. Walking thru the crowd Amicus surveyed his soldiers; he knew their silence was part fear and part curiosity of what he would do next. He was well aware of his reputation and, better than anyone, he knew what he was capable of.

Then Amicus did the unexpected, he laughed "My brothers! There is no need to fight over chickens; for soon you will have more food, riches and wealth than you'll know what to do with…I promise this. We will take the city of Arendell; its citizens will choke on the ashes of their own destruction! There homes, their families…their world will be extinguished!" The soldiers cheered, roused by his compelling words. "And as Arendell burns the world will know the strength and power of the Naga Ai! So prepare yourselves, our victory is at hand! The land shall be stained with the blood of Arendell!" more cheers resonated from the crowd and amicus took a moment to bask in his own cunning, his wicked smile creasing his signature scar.

Amicus turned back to Tarn and put a hand on his shoulder as they walked back to the tent "You must be patient my friend, the time for battle will come soon enough and you will have the blood you long for." Tarn replied "And what if we can't convince this Aldren to see our point of view?" Amicus plucked the knife out of the table and tossed it to Tarn "Use your imagination." Tarn nodded and left the tent, satisfied with his answer, He'd have no issue eliminating Aldren, if necessary.

OoO

Aldren lifted his head form the pillow, he sat up, stretched his back and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. These last few nights he'd slept better than he'd had in years. Perhaps it was a new environment and good food? Or maybe it was that Elsa seemed genuinely want to help him? Today they were going to work together to control his power and, strangely enough, Aldren actually felt like he could trust her. His father used to say, 'A long road is always easier with good company'. Perhaps in Elsa he had found 'good company', for now anyway, he wasn't sure how long he was going to say; most of the time extended visits didn't end very well for him.

He hopped out of the bed and headed down to the main hall, he didn't see Elsa anywhere. Then he saw Anna conversing with one of the servants referred to as Kai. Approaching them he asked "Princess Anna, have you see Elsa anywhere?" Anna turned and answered "Yes, she went out to the forest to get a head start, she's waiting for you there." Aldren wondered why the forest was their meeting place, but he figured she had her reasons. "Oh, thanks Anna", he replied, "speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know where my gear is would you." Anna replied "Elsa had it taken to the armory, the night you passed out." He nodded and turned to leave but then turned back "And that would be…where?" Anna smiled and pointed in the opposite direction he was headed, Aldren sheepishly chuckled and turned to got he other way.

He headed down a large set of stairs to dark lit room lined with weapons and armor; the long room seemed to go on forever until he reached a desk with an elderly man wearing a guard's uniform sitting at it reading a book. Aldren started to ask the man "Excuse me, my name is Aldren and…" The man cut him off without looking away from his book "Ah yes, the queen said I should expect to see you here." He closed the book and walked over to a hallway that Aldren hadn't seen, he bid Aldren to follow him. The hallway was line with uniforms that had more flare and decoration than the others he'd previously seen. They stopped for a moment while the man the man searched for the right key, Aldren turned to look towards the end of the hallway where he saw a suit armor that shined brightly in the dim light, he couldn't quite make it out.

Then the elderly man said aloud "Here we are." And opened the cupboard in front of him to reveal the leather chest piece, braces, pants and boots he was accustomed to wearing, along with his swords, daggers, bow and arrows. Aldren brushed his hand over the armor; it had been polished and sewn in places where it was torn. The elderly man spoke "She told me to take extra care of it."

He walked back to his desk, Aldren slipped on the sleeveless chest piece, arm braces, pants and boots; he rolled his shoulders and stretched out his chest to get a feel for the armor. He grabbed one sword, a scimitar (its fine curved edge glistened, the wooden hilt bore markings of an ancient language long forgotten to the modern world, a gift from old friends; very old friends) and sheathed it across his back. The other, made of iron, its blade dulled from constant use, he put on his right hip. He placed the daggers in various places across his back, chest and sides, gathered the quiver with his arrows and strapped it to his back. Grabbing his bow and turning to leave, Aldren nodded to the man at his desk and said "Thank you."

The man looked up and replied "You have enough daggers there?" Aldren shrugged "Can never be too prepared." Then the man said "Every now and then, when I choose to wander the halls I overhear talk of you; her majesty speaks very highly of you. But don't let it go to your head." He said pointing a finger at Aldren and then chuckling before returning to his book. Then the man said without looking up from his book "by the way; my name is Gillian." Although he knew Gillian meant well, he didn't see the importance of what he had said, Aldren nodded and exited, as he headed for the forest to meet Elsa.

OoO

Aldren made his way up the slope into the woods behind Arendel, as he went deeper and deeper into the woods he saw no sign of Elsa. He looked around until he saw small traces of frost forming on a tree; she was here, he went up to the tree to inspect it, but then it disappeared and appeared again on the next tree. He went from tree to tree, following the trail of frost until he came to an open clearing with a small creek running through the center of it.

He walked up to the creek and knelt down to drink from it, when he lifted his head he saw a reflection of a figure standing in the brush behind him; it was one of the assassins, Aldren reached for his bow but he looked and saw it wasn't there, how it got away from him he wasn't sure. There was only one other option, he formed a fireball in his hand; he quickly turned and threw it, it hit its mark and the target…exploded?

He walked up to the severed head and rolled it over, it was the same helmet alright, symbols and everything but it was made of ice. He turned behind him when he heard giggling and saw Elsa sitting on the rock holding his bow; Aldren smiled and said "Did you put that up there to give me a heart attack?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders "I wanted to see how you'd react." Aldren replied "I see." Elsa stepped down from the rock, she was wearing a shirt, pants and boots, made of ice; an outfit more suited for the outdoors, and how she created clothing out of ice was beyond him. She handed him his bow and said "C'mon let's get started."

OoO

A few hours into their training, Elsa showed Aldren how to perform a few basic tricks. Elsa said "Okay, try it again from the top." Aldren nodded and held out his right hand, a flurry of flame shot a few feet in the air and projected images of stars, he did the same with his left hand. Then he spun his hands, one over the other until a wheel of flame formed, then he threw his hands up and the wheel shot into the air and burst into a giant star shape. Aldren looked like he was struggling to hold the shape, then it burst apart and Aldren was knocked to the ground.

Aldren sat up and lightly smacked the ground in frustration; Elsa sighed and walked over to him "Are you alright?" Aldren groaned rubbing the back of his head "Yeah…the only thing hurt is my pride." Elsa chuckled and held a hand out to him, Aldren smiled and took her hand and she hoisted him up to his feet. She said "I think that's enough for today, will try it again some other time." Aldren nodded, they started to walk back to the castle, on the way down Elsa said "You've saved me twice now; I don't know how I'm going to make up for that." Aldren chuckled "You don't have to make up for anything…but you know I won't always be there save you." Elsa rolled her eyes "I don't always need to be saved; besides…I bet I could take you." Aldren stopped and scoffed "Oh could you now?"

Elsa turned around and gave Aldren a playful smirk "Yep." Aldren gave a smirk of his own "Humor me." Next thing Elsa knew she and Aldren were about to spar each other, Aldren said to her as he was removing his weapons "No powers, hands and feet only, got it." Elsa replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice "Yeah…I got it." Aldren started to circle around her; eventually she started to circle as well. They slowly closed the distance as they circled, when she was within striking range; she threw a punch that Aldren easily dodged, Elsa continued her assault of amateur punches and kicks, Aldren continued to evade her while keeping a smirk on his face.

It was very apparent that Aldren was taking it easy on her, she continued to attempt to hit him and she got a lucky hit on his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and said "Ooh good, very good." Then he started being more aggressive; tagging her on the shoulders (not hard enough to do harm), he lunged to startle her and then extended his right leg and behind her and tripped her. She landed ungracefully on her bottom; Aldren chuckled and said "Here." Holding a hand out to her, she took his hand, but then kicked his leg out and pulled him down to the ground next to her. She laughed and said in between gasps "See…I told you…I could take you." Aldren chuckled "Yeah, I guess that's what happened." He propped himself up on his elbow and said "But speaking seriously, you should learn how to defend yourself in close quarters, I don't want you to get hurt."

Elsa grinned and batted her eyelids cutely "Oh, my hero doesn't want me to be hurt." Aldren grinned only slightly "The whole kingdom doesn't want you hurt…and neither do I." She felt herself blush, he was very good at making her do that, He then said "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you; you show me how to control my power and I'll show you how to handle yourself in a straight up fight, deal." He held a hand out; she took and shook it "Deal." They rose to their feet and continued their trek back to the castle; Elsa said "I almost had you." Aldren chuckled and gave her a light push on the shoulder "Sure you did." Elsa laughed and pushed him back; they both laughed and continued on to the castle, unaware of the prying eyes in the forest behind them.

**Aren't they cute! but also doomed...mabye**


	10. Chapter 10: Boredom and Secrets

**Hey gang, so in this chapter i've added my first song to the story, hope you like it and if you have any suggestions; please dont hesitate to message or review. with that being said, please please please! Review! it would mean the world to me. enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Boredom and secrets

There was no question about it; it was Tuesday afternoon and she was bored, Anna couldn't seem to find Kristoff or Elsa anywhere. She'd grabbed Kristoff's lute to see if he wanted to sing a duet with her but that failed, Elsa? Nope; working, Anna sighed she had about given up on her mission, and then she passed by the gardens and spotted Aldren sitting on the bench by the fountain. He was wearing a black shirt and pants similar to the ones he wore a few days ago at the dinner; a rare occurrence since most of the time Aldren wore his leather armor with at least one weapon on hand. He was flipping and twirling a knife in his hand, leaning his other elbow on his leg.

Anna smiled, perhaps he might contribute to her venture of melody, and she walked forward until she was right behind him, she held the lute behind her back and spoke "What you doing Aldren?" he jumped, startled and nearly dropped the knife on his foot and he turned a saw Anna standing with her hands behind her back, he sighed and said "You know you're very good at sneaking up on people, especially me."

She laughed nervously "Sorry… listen…I was wondering; could you maybe help me with something?" Aldren replied "Of course your majesty." She chuckled nervously "You can call me Anna." She then revealed the lute she was holding from behind her back. "I don't know how to play this and Kristoff's not here and Elsa's working or something so…you wouldn't happen to know how to play this would you, plus…I'm bored." Aldren chuckled "Were two of a kind…well let's see what we can do." She handed him the lute and sat next to him, he looked over the instrument and tested the strings. "Where did you learn to play?" Anna asked. Aldren replied, "I was a traveling…bard of sorts." Anna said "Of sorts?" He chuckled and looked at her "Perhaps more of a thief who played songs on the side." Anna grinned "You're not here to steal my sisters heart…are you?" Aldren scoffed "Funny…anyway." He started to softly play the instrument and then began to softly sing.

Aldren:

I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Both:

'Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right, when you've gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Anna:

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Both:

'Because I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like, I am strong enough

'Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right, when you're gone away

'Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Anna:

Anymore

Aldren chuckled "Elsa mentioned you had amazing singing voice." Anna giggled shyly "Well I wouldn't have guessed you'd had such a great voice." "Thanks." Aldren replied. He noticed her gazing in almost awe at him; he smiled awkwardly and then said "Well…do you want to try another one?" Anna shook her head "Yeah! ...yeah…that would be great." Aldren nodded and started strumming the loot once more, but Anna then said "Oh wait! Who taught you to play?" Aldren hesitated a moment before answering "Well…my family." Anna said "Your parents?" Aldren replied "No, but they were the closest thing since…" he turned his gaze to the ground; Anna saw he was thinking very deeply about this "Since what…did your parents..?"

A sudden fire lit a small patch of grass next to them; they gasped and rushed to stamp the fire out. When the fire was gone Aldren sighed and slumped back on the bench and hung his head low "I'm sorry." He mumbled, Anna sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Was it something I said?" Aldren looked up and quickly said with a forced smile "No! No…well…yes but, it wasn't your fault." Anna then said "I'm sorry, Aldren." Part of her wanted to know what he was hiding but she certainly didn't want to upset him, he replied "You didn't do anything wrong." She responded by wrapping her arms around him, he gasped in surprise but then hugged her back "Thanks, Anna." She replied "you're welcome, Aldren."

She looked up and saw Kristoff standing a short distance away, smiling with his hands on his hips. She perked up at the sight of him, releasing Aldren she smiled and said "And where have you been." Kristoff replied as he walked over to them "Nowhere in particular. Say, Aldren you weren't trying to steal my girl were you?" Aldren apparently thought he was serious and tried to apologize, Kristoff placed a hand on Aldren's shoulder and shook him lightly, laughing "Oh come on, I was kidding."

Aldren sighed and Kristoff walked around to Anna and sat next to her, she pulled him into a tender kiss. When they pulled away Kristoff said "I missed you." Anna giggled "You saw me just yesterday, but I missed you too." She then looked over at Aldren who was smiling at the two of them, she then said wrapping arm around Aldren's neck pulling him closer to them "Aldren here was just helping me with a duet." Kristoff replied "Really, well I'd like to hear it." Aldren smirked and said as he handed Kristoff his lute "Well perhaps you could assist us, I here your not to shabby at singing either."

They heard a small bubbly voice from below say "Did somebody say singing?" Olaf stood at their feet smiling with glee; Aldren smiled and said "It appears we have a band now." Anna giggled and pulled all three into a group hug.

OoO

Elsa walked down to the lowest level of the palace to the dungeon, one of the prisoners decided he was willing to talk. The walls of the dungeon were aged and dirty, cracks and small plant growth lined the walls of the dark and menacing interior. She came to a cell where two guards stood, the guard on the right opened the cell and Elsa stepped inside. There was a table with a chair on either side, a figure stood in the corner, hands bound with his back to her. The guards came in after her and stood at the sides of the entry way, Elsa spoke first in a stern tone "Why did you try to kill me and who sent you to do it?"

The man chuckled "Well, because I was told too, oh but I suppose you want to hear a little more than that…naturally" Elsa replied "Naturally." The man turned, he was a middle aged man with grey hair and a light beard, but the most noticeable feature was his eyes. They didn't look human, they looked…almost…reptilian; yellowish with a black slit in the middle instead of a circle. The slits narrowed when the light hit them, he sat at the table and gestured at the other chair "Please have a seat, stay awhile." Elsa slowly walked towards the table, touched the back of the chair but remained standing. "So, what shall we call you?"

The man replied "Ah yes, where are my manners, my name is Brom." Elsa said "Well then Brom, perhaps you can enlighten me on who you work for." Brom sighed "I might as well, ever hear of the Naga Ai?" Elsa raised an eyebrow "No, I haven't" Brom leaned in "There are few who have." Elsa then said "What is it that you people want?" Brom continued "Arendelle and the world…of course easier said than done." Brom then said "For a very long time we have watched from the shadows, waiting for the day we would take advantage of a powerful being to use as a weapon of war."

Elsa replied "And that would be me…right." Brom smiled smugly as he leaned back in his chair "No, not you." Elsa was confused, surely he didn't mean… "Your friend, what was his name…ah yes Aldren; as much fun as it is to watch you make ice sculptures, fire is much more useful when it comes to…destruction." Elsa spoke in a stern, almost threatening tone "What do you know about him?" Brom grinned, seeing he'd perked her interest "Well now if you want to know about that, we have to go back a long, long time, 12 years in fact. A young commander of the Naga Ai believed that for our order to conquer Arendell and eventually…the rest of the world, we would require…a different type of power." Elsa listened with her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed, Brom continued to keep a smug smile on his face.

"So he sought out a child we'd heard rumor of that could wield the power of fire, but… there were two children in the family; a boy…and a girl." Elsa recalled Aldren mentioned he had a sister. "I suggested we just kidnap both the children but Amicus had a different idea." Brom dragged out the silence before continuing "We set fire to their home." Elsa eyes went wide, hearing this "Whichever child survived was the one we wanted, and after we watched their home burn and listened to their screams…" He stopped when frost started forming on the table and he looked up at Elsa who was glaring at him; her hands leaned on the table, nails digging into the table, he figured he shouldn't drag this out for much longer "We waited…and waited…several hours went by…nothing, so we left and we thought him dead."

He chuckled "But it turns out we just hadn't waited long enough…lucky for him." He leaned in "But not for you, know this; the flames of war are upon you, you will all die before the next summer." Elsa didn't show any signs of fear, Brom snickered "And a word of caution…before you run off to tell Aldren; 'the good news', that he didn't kill his family after all, consider this…how do you think someone like him would react to this news." He leaned back; Elsa stood and said to the guards in a harsh voice "Take him back to his cell."

Elsa stood aside as the guards grabbed him by his arms and took him back to his cell; Brom still had that smug smile on his face as he called back "I'll be seeing you around, your highness." Elsa found it very irritating, and to say he was creepy was an understatement. Elsa folded her arms as she headed back to the upper levels, she wanted to tell Aldren what she'd learned but after what Brom said she wasn't so sure now. No! Aldren deserved to know about this; it would unfair to keep this from him; she left the dungeon to go look for him.

OoO

Elsa walked down the halls searching for Aldren; she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She walked along the balcony above the gardens; to her surprise she saw Olaf, Aldren, Kristoff and Anna. Aldren and Kristoff took turns playing the lute while the other would dance around with Anna and Olaf, they laughed and sang together. Elsa leaned her elbow on the railing and admired the scene below. A loving smile stretched its way across her face; Aldren looked like he belonged here; with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf and…herself, she made her way to the stairs to head down to join them.

She approached them just as they were finishing a song; Aldren was the first to see her "Hello Elsa, nice to see you." The others greeted her and Elsa replied "Hello everyone, that was quite a show you guys, put on." Anna ran up to her sister saying with excitement "Elsa! Elsa! Have you heard his voice it's amazing, you have to hear it!" Aldren shook his head "Oh no, I don't think I'm going to be doing any singing for awhile." He said rubbing his throat, his voice raspy. Anna walked back to Aldren with a disappointed expression "Aww Aldren, c'mon, we were having so much fun."

Olaf added "Yeah Aldren I didn't get to sing my summer song with you yet" Aldren chuckled and patted the snowman on the head, "I'm sure Anna and Kristoff can thrill you with pleasant melody." "Well I'd love to hear it sometime', Elsa said, 'also…I wanted to talk to you about something." Aldren replied "Sure what is it?" Then Elsa added "I think it might be better if we talked alone." The others smiled to each other and started giggling amongst themselves, Aldren replied "Oh…ok that's fine." Elsa held her arm out; Aldren smiled and looped his arm with hers.

As they walked away from the garden's, Elsa looked over his shoulder and saw Kristoff give her a thumbs up. While Anna smiled clapped her hands lightly, Elsa rolled her eyes and continued walking with Aldren. However they didn't see Olaf, who decided to follow them and do a little eavesdropping.

OoO

As they walked arm in arm down the halls, Aldren was the first to speak "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elsa began "I was…talking with one of our esteemed guests and he disclosed some very useful information." Aldren replied "Indeed, and what would that be?" Elsa continued "Well for starters, his name is Brom, he's part of a force that call themselves the Naga Ai and they want me dead so they can take control of Arendelle…and the world." Aldren chuckled "Easier said than done." Elsa smiled "That's what he said." Aldren then said "But what does this have to do with me?"

Elsa was caught off guard by the question; she hadn't really put much thought into how she was going to tell him, she rubbed her arm nervously trying to think of how to start "Well…you see….uh." Aldren smiled "Yeah?" She was about to tell him, when she saw a snowman dart behind one of the large potted plants "Olaf?" A voice replied "Olaf? Uh…Olaf's not here…this is…ooooh." They walked over to the potted plant, Elsa laughed "Olaf, what are you doing back there?" No reply, Aldren kneeled and said "Hey it's all right little guy, come on out." Olaf slowly walked around the pot with his head hung low, twiddling his stick fingers "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop." Elsa said "But you shouldn't have been eavesdropping Olaf." Aldren chuckled at her scolding mother act "That's ok Olaf, but next time you follow two people make sure both their heads are turned." Olaf smiled slightly, and then Elsa smiled smacked him on the shoulder "Don't encourage him."

Aldren then said to Olaf "But if you ever have a question, you should just ask, ok?" Olaf replied "Ok…can I get a warm hug?" Aldren laughed and scooped the snowman up in his arms "Of course you can." Olaf laughed and wrapped his arms around Aldren's neck. A wide smile formed on Elsa's face, the scene before her was adorable; and this again brought to mind what she wanted to tell Aldren, part of her wanted Aldren to know that he didn't need to blame himself, but his emotional state was volatile and he could be prone to anger easily if he heard this. How would he react; what if he became enraged, went to seek revenge…what if he left? She didn't want him to leave, it was no secret she cared about him and with every passing day this feeling grew. And the others loved having him around, wouldn't it be unfair to everyone to disrupt this happiness.

Aldren sat Olaf down and bid him farewell as the snowman scurried off, he turned to Elsa "So what were you going to tell me?" Elsa went wide eyed and panicked "Uh…I just…wanted to…ask if you wanted to go sledding." Aldren raised an eyebrow "Sledding?" Elsa mentally face palmed herself "Uh…just to have …so we could have fun and get to know each other better." She laughed nervously and turned her gaze to the ground; Aldren smiled "Sure Elsa, I'd like that." Elsa snapped back to attention "You would? I mean great!" Aldren chuckled "When's good for you?" Elsa replied "Uh…Thursday would be good, by then hopefully I'll have at least a portion of all this mess sorted out" Aldren then said "Can we bring the others along?" Elsa said "Sure, that's fine." In reality she was hoping it'd be just the two of them, but if it made Aldren happy, so be it. Aldren then said "Right then, can't wait for Thursday." Elsa grinned, looked toward the ground and then looked back "Can I get a warm hug?"

Aldren smiled "Of course your majesty." He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist; she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was doing the right thing wasn't she? She would tell Aldren, just…not now, not until she found the right way to tell him, he made everyone so happy, especially her. She didn't want to lose him to his past; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from his body. She would tell him…when the time was right…

**Song: Broken by Seether, Featuring Amy Lee of the Evanescance**


	11. Chapter 11: Sledding and Goodnight Kiss

**Wazzup! ok so this is my attempt at condensing more details into a shorter chapter without dragging it out to much, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far and I would love if you would crush that review button. anyway enjoy the fun!**

Chapter 11: sledding and goodnight kisses

Aldren headed down to the city gate, today was the sledding trip they were planning; He spotted his friends preparing Kristoff's sled; loading smaller sleighs, food and anything they might need. Elsa and Anna managed to talk him into wearing actual clothes for this occasion, secretly though he was wearing his armor underneath and had a dagger sheathed on his lower back, hidden by his shirt.

As soon as they spotted him, Anna and Olaf ran up to him and pulled him towards the sleigh, Anna with her usual bubbly voice "Come on, come on! Eeeh! This gonna be so much fun!" Aldren replied as she dragged him to the sleigh "All right, all right here I come." She almost ran him into a pole on the way there, Kristoff happily greeted him, and Aldren then turned when suddenly Elsa clutched him close to her, he happily returned the hug; this seemed to be a regular thing with them whenever they greeted or bid farewell.

She pulled back still holding onto his forearms, beaming at him with those lovely sapphire eyes and said softly "I missed you." Aldren smiled brightly at the sound of these words and replied "I missed you too." Elsa released his arms and then said "Ready to go?" Aldren replied "Yeah, I guess so." As Aldren approached the sleigh, Sven nudged him with his nose, Aldren gave the reindeer a confused look "What?" Kristoff whistled and tossed Aldren a carrot, Aldren held the carrot out and the reindeer sucked it in, Kristoff then said to Sven "Ah ah, share." Sven slipped the carrot out for Aldren, Aldren said "Uh no thanks, you can have it." Sven smiled and wagged his tail gratefully and ate the whole carrot, Aldren chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. They all climbed into the sleigh; Kristoff and Anna in the front while he, Elsa and Olaf rode in the back.

When they arrived at a clearing near the edge of the forest, Elsa created a few, very large mounds of snow for them to use for sleighing. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughing and glee as they all road down the hills on their sleighs. Olaf was a source of great amusement; in one instance they had to help Olaf find the rest of his body part when he fell off the sleigh with Aldren and Elsa, in another Aldren was talking with Elsa when suddenly a carrot flew at him and hit him in the forehead; Olaf called out "Sorry!" as he stood over a patch of flowers. When they took a break for lunch, that when it began; Anna threw the first snowball at the back of Aldren's head, she stood looking at her nails as if nothing happened. Aldren turned slowly with a sly grin "Oh no you didn't." it was every one for themselves, the four of them chasing each other around while Olaf and Sven ran around enjoying the excitement.

Aldren threw a snowball that hit Elsa square in the face, she gasped and smirked, Aldren had a fearful look on his face "Uh oh." Elsa raised her hands and a hundred snow balls lifted off the ground and shot towards them, the others managed to get to cover but Aldren received the blunt of the barrage. He turned shivering, snow inside his outfit and all over him, Elsa ran to him a worried look on her face "I'm so sorry Aldren; I went a little too far." Aldren smiled his teeth chattering "Its all right Elsa, whoo! Its cold, sorry I hit you in the face with that snowball." Elsa smiled and stroked a lock of his long black hair out of his face, leading Aldren back to the sleigh "Its fine Aldren, I think its time we headed back to the castle." The others popped their heads up, Anna and Olaf both said "Awww!" in unison.

When they got back to the castle, Elsa immediately wrapped Aldren in a blanket and sat next to him on a couch by the fire in one of the living rooms. Kristoff, Anna and Olaf sat on the couch adjacent to them, after awhile Anna and Olaf yawned and Kristoff stood them up and said as he led them from the room "I'd better get these two to bed, goodnight you guys." Aldren and Elsa bid them goodnight and they were left alone, Aldren said to Elsa "I had fun today."

Elsa smiled and replied "Me too, I'm sorry I froze you today." Aldren chuckled "Its fine Elsa." She nodded, Aldren then said "So, any progress on the Naga Ai?" Elsa shook her head "It's like Brom said; nobody knows anything about them, it's like they just appeared out of thin air." Aldren placed his hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze "We'll figure it out Elsa." She smiled "well I looked through some very old texts and was able to translate the Naga Ai; the Serpents Tongue." Aldren scrunched his brow "Serpents Tongue." Elsa cocked her head "Does it sound familiar to you?" Aldren replied "I don't…think so."

She nodded as Aldren stared into the fire and thought about what all he hadn't mentioned about himself yet, his journey from boy to man; all the things that he struggled through to get back to Arendelle, even after running from it for so long.

He wanted to tell her more, he also felt a little useless around here; he wanted a job of some kind, some way he could help the kingdom, especially with the threat of war looming over them. He was training with Elsa but was that enough? Maybe… His trance ended when Elsa suddenly leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck; she had fallen asleep. Aldren thought about waking her but decided against it, he would just have to carry her to bed.

He went to pick her up when she said "Aldren." He replied "hmm?" but she didn't answer, was she dreaming about him… Nonsense! He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall, he looked down at her sleeping face; she looked peaceful. A small smile curled on her lips, platinum bangs drooping over her brow; her cool breath gave him goose bumps. She was very lovely, beautiful even. He smiled, he reached the door to her room and managed to turn the knob and push it open.

He walked over to the bed and went to set her down but she had a tight grip on him, he gently pried her arms off and turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist and he heard her whisper "Aldren, please stay." He looked down at her, she seemed to be only half awake; not entirely aware of what she was saying, her pleading eyes looking up at him; He tried to speak "Elsa I…" She pulled him closer her cooling touch sending shivers through him "Please." He sighed and climbed into the bed with her and pulled the covers over them; she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cold body to his.

Aldren couldn't deny, it felt amazing but he thought it was somewhat improper to be in bed with the queen, so he waited until she was asleep and tried to loosen her grip. But she only gripped tighter, Aldren gave up and settled with holding her and listening to her breathes. He brushed a lock of her white hair out of her face and planted a light kiss on her forehead "Goodnight Elsa" she sighed and snuggled into him, leaning her head on his chest, her cool breath tickling his neck. He whispered aloud "definitely beautiful." Aldren himself eventually fell asleep, thinking that this was his greatest adventure yet, perhaps he would stay.

**doomed I tell you! DOOMED!**


	12. Chapter 12: Impending Doom

**Alright! Doom! no, but i wanted to inform you that due to the fact im falling back in school a bit im going to have a little more trouble getting the chapters out to you. but do not fear; i have not abandoned you and i shall return. in the meantime if your up to it, you should check out the first chapter of my new Frozen/starwars crossover story! :) enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Impending doom

Aldren once again stood on a lake of ice, the figure walking slowly towards him through the winter fog. He was almost certain it was Elsa, he walked towards her; suddenly something fiery landed in front of him breaking the ice and throwing him back. He regained his senses and looked up and saw hundreds, thousands even; of warriors in the crimson armor of the Naga Ai running past him, their vicious curved, jagged swords, axes, maces, war hammers and spears drawn with a thirst for the blood of Arendelle. The armor was made up of overlapping plates of iron, their faces hidden behind their helmets. They let out war cries and ran pat him as if he wasn't there; he looked behind him and saw a massive war ship breaking though the ice headed straight for him.

He tried to run but the ice broke beneath his feet and he was plunged into the deathly cold water which took away his breath. He pushed himself to the surface and gasped for air, clinging to a drifting piece of ice. He watched the ship pass him; giant ballista's launching flaming bolts at the castle, taking chunks out of the wall around the fjord. He looked behind him when he heard the creaking of another ship behind him sailing past him with several legions of soldiers on it, and another and another; there seemed to be no end to the number of ships.

A horrified gasp escaped his lips, Arendelle would be destroyed, he had to get there; he swam through the blisteringly cold water, he came to a sheet of ice that hadn't been broken apart. He pulled himself up and slowly stood, what he saw threw his mind awry; he saw…himself, but he wore the armor of the Naga Ai, Aldren could see the symbol on the shoulder and finally realized what the shape was; it was a serpent, its fangs bared, body coiled in a striking position. He looked back at himself, the other him showed no emotion and stared at him, cocking his head to the side slightly as he drew the scimitar from his back. Aldren reached for a weapon but realized he didn't have any, he raised his hands in a fighting stance; all he could do was wait for the attack to come. He felt something cold brush against his face and his eyes shot open…

OoO

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, she clutched to something warm; it felt good, really good. She looked up and gasped at first when she saw she was clinging to Aldren, and then the memories came to her. She remembered that she basically asked Aldren to sleep in the same bed with her; she wasn't sure what possessed her to ask that of him, it just felt right at the moment, and she felt a little embarrassed to say the least. One of his arms was around her back, the other across her waist, she couldn't help but smile. His mouth was slightly agape as small, almost inaudible snores came with every breath, a few strands of his unruly black hair hung in front of his face. She found it endearing, she pulled herself closer to him and sighed; oh how she loved the warmth he gave off, she never wanted this to stop.

Then she realized as she leaned her head on his chest, that it felt…strange. She lifted her head and pulled his shirt down slightly; she saw he was wearing his leather chest piece under his shirt. She chuckled and shook her head; Aldren obviously didn't listen to what she and Anna had told him. But she couldn't be angry with him, he wasn't paranoid so much as he was protective of them. She had to admit it; she liked him, she like him a lot, she smiled and reached to brush the ashy hair out of his face.

Her hand brushed his face slightly and his eyes shot open, he cried out and his hand flew out towards the foot of the bed, a knife gripped tightly, poised at some invisible enemy. He breathed heavily, an arm still around Elsa's shoulders, Elsa sat up next to him; worry in her voice "Aldren, it's all right, calm down." He turned towards her; his breathes still heavy, a terrified expression on his face. She placed a hand on his cheek and used her other to lower the arm holding the knife "It's all right, relax." He sheathed the knife behind his back, and pulled his knees up to his chest his voice shaky "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, quietly shushing him "You didn't do anything wrong; you were just scared…what were you dreaming?"

Aldren looked up at her tears welling in his eyes, he explained to her what he'd dreamed; after he'd finished, Elsa shook her head "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Though she didn't really believe that; the thought of Arendelle being destroyed was certainly worrying and Aldren on the side of the enemy; that was what scared her the most, especially after what Brom had said, He smiled slightly and sighed "I hope not." Elsa then smirked and gestured to the armor under his shirt "I see you felt it best to disobey Anna and I." He grinned "Are you giving me orders now?" Elsa shrugged "I suppose it was more of a suggestion." He chuckled and then his expression turned worried "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

She then said "No Aldren of course not." Then she did something rather bold, she lightly kissed him on the cheek, he went wide eyed. She could see how this affected him and loved every minute of it, he smiled rubbing the back of his neck "Uh thanks." She giggled and hugged him. Aldren laughed and hugged her back, pulling away his face turned more serious, "Elsa? Where are you keeping that armor from the Naga Ai?"

OoO

Aldren held the Naga Ai helmet in his hands, staring at the symbol on the forehead; the vicious serpent ready to sink its fangs into a helpless victim. Elsa and Gillian stood behind him, Elsa wringed her wrists watching Aldren while Gillian simply stood with his arms crossed. She felt bad for him; it seemed his old nightmares had left him, only to be replaced by new ones, Aldren looked over the other pieces of the armor and weapons; trying to remember where he'd seen this symbol before. Gillian broke the silence "Yep, that's plate armor; pretty basic, not a whole lot of work but it gets the job done." He said as he walked over and tapped a knuckle on the armor.

Aldren nodded and noticed Gillian staring at the scimitar sheathed on his back, Aldren grinned and unsheathed it holding the handle to Gillian; he nodded appreciatively and took the sword by the handle. As Gillian observed the weapon; giving it a few light swings and looking over the blade and hilt, Aldren asked "Is something wrong with it?" Gillian looked up "No, no…in fact its, well…perfect! It's so light and fluent, where did you get such a kingly sword."

Aldren replied "It was given to me." Gillian looked up "Well I must say they had great skill and…oh dear; I'm suppose to be training my new pupil!" Gillian handed the sword back to Aldren and gave Elsa a bow before jogging quickly out of the room, they both laughed, then Elsa walked to him and said "Aldren, who was it that gave you the sword?" Aldren had a thoughtful, and then he chuckled "You won't believe me." She grinned "Humor me." He smiled "It was given to me by King Nazareth; of the forest realm of Dread Wood, the kingdom of the immortal Elves." He chuckled as her eyes went wide with disbelief and her mouth tried to form words "Elves? I heard stories…fairytales at bedtime, but I never thought they were real."

Aldren nodded "Most people don't believe they are but I assure you they are, on the outside Dread Wood is a wasteland; twisted, sickly trees hiding all sorts of horrid creatures, but deep within the forest lies; Mel-Vo-Tena." "'Mel-Vo-Tena' Elsa repeated the words in an almost whisper. Aldren replied "The City of Light." He held the elvish blade flat and pointed to the symbols on the blade near the handle "All light is precious to Elf kind; these three symbols represent Sunlight, moonlight and starlight."

Elsa gazed down at the sword; the hilt appeared to be made of wood but it felt like stone and the curved blade seemed to almost hum as she ran her hand over the surface of it, she looked up at Aldren with wonder and amazement as "You lived with them, after…" she stopped herself short before she brought up any painful memories for him, he nodded his expression thoughtful "Not before I endured two years of slavery in the city of Caldaria, for those two years I labored in the silver mines…but one fateful day; I defended one of the other children from a guard who kept beating him; nearly to death. When the guard wouldn't quit…I killed him. And it was quickly decided the only place fit for me was the gallows. So I was to be executed, hanged over a river near the edge of Dread Wood along side the child I saved…and many others."

She walked around him to see his face, she shuddered at the thought of Aldren dying, he didn't look sad but he looked up at her and smiled slightly "That is when I saw them. Earlier I had noticed all the children had pointed ears, slanted eyes and fair skin and hair; they were Elven children, just as I was about to be hanged they dispatched the slavers and rescued us.

They didn't realize I was human until after the fact, most wanted to leave me, some even to kill me; but one warrior named Aria, she stood up for me. She convinced them to take me to their king, Nazareth didn't see the same cruelty in my heart as others, he was like a father to me and so they took me in; fed me, clothed me, and trained me. Over the years they became as much a part of me as I was to them, but there were two problems: I was not Elven and therefore there were certain qualities I could never possess, as a human I was easily prone to violence, anger and hate and the power I possessed only made me more dangerous.

And then there was Aria; Age and time mean nothing to the Elves and as I grew Aria developed…feelings for me." Elsa could feel a small twinge of jealousy within her but she suppressed it, Aldren continued "My life was a blink in the eye for her; it simply wouldn't have worked out between us…even if we wanted it to, you remind me of her you know, she had eyes just like yours." Elsa smiled; Aldren smiled back and then continued "So it was for these reasons that I left on my own free will, but Nazareth gave me this sword as a gift to remember them by along with a few other things…and I was once again…alone. And I spent the next two years alone in the wild until eventually I came to you."

Elsa brought a hand to his cheek, he leaned into her touch and sighed, she then said "Aldren I…I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Aldren sighed "It's not your fault…its mine." A pang of guilt struck Elsa; Aldren then said "Oh they also gave me this." Aldren reached behind his back and pulled out a short metal rod, he flicked his wrist and it expanded to about Elsa's height. He offered it to Elsa; she hesitantly took it and was surprised at how light it was, she took a few swings at the air nearly knocking them both out "Whoa here let me show you." He stood behind her and guided the stave in her hands, performing a few basic strikes "There see?" She nodded and repeated the motions, Aldren said "Not bad, not bad at all." She smirked "Thanks." He replied "We'll have to work on your technique some time." She said "That sounds fun." Aldren held his arm out to her, she grinned and instead took his hand and interlocked her fingers with his, and he had a stunned look on his face but then smiled as they exited the room.

As they walked Aldren spoke first "Hey I…I wanted to talk to you about something." Elsa turned "Yes Aldren what is it?" Aldren rubbed the back of his neck "Well I figure that since I'm going to be here for awhile, I should have something that I'm assigned to." Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion, Aldren continued trying to explain "I mean something that I do to help out the kingdom so that I'm not a…a bump on a log." Elsa replied with amusement "A Job?" Aldren chuckled nervously "Yes! A job, that…that was the word." She thought about it for a moment and then thought of something that was perfect for him; she smiled "How about you become my personal guard and trainer? You have certainly proved worthy of the position."

Aldren grinned and shrugged "That might work." Elsa replied "Excellent, of course we'll have to arrange a ceremony of sorts to make it official and there are specifications for armor and weapons and…" she was cut short when Aldren gave her hand a soft squeeze "That sounds wonderful Elsa." She tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear in embarrassment "I was rambling wasn't I, sorry." Aldren chuckled "There's nothing wrong with it, in fact it's actually kind of cute." She smiled and beamed up at him, he thought she was cute? That was…good! That was really good! Aldren chuckled and pulled her into an embrace "I can't wait to get started."

She closed her eyes and hugged him back, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her but she also needed to tell him the truth about what she had learned from the prisoner; Brom. She would tell him both of these things; but at the right time, for now she was content to enjoy his company.

OoO

Brom sat on his bed in his cell bouncing a rubber ball off the wall he'd been given as some form of stimulation. The moonlight the only illumination in the dark room, he continued to bounce it until at one point the ball didn't bounce back, he stood readied. From the shadows in front of him stepped out Lord Amicus; he held the ball in his hand and observed it, 'Enjoying retirement?' he said mockingly in his poisonous voice, Brom replied dryly "Oh I'm ecstatic." Amicus replied "How much did you tell her?" Brom relaxed and sat back on the bed "Only what she needed to hear." Amicus chuckled and tossed the ball back to Brom "Good, very good; everything is going according to plan."

Amicus turned and walked back as he said "We have made the first move, and soon it will be our turn again." Amicus disappeared into the darkness as if he were never there; Brom shook his head and continued to bounce the ball.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! LOL I Love you peeps, Crush that review button :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Board is Set

**Hi! i'm really sorry i haven't updated for awhile, i had a touch of writers block, but now i'm here and i have a new chapter and i hope you like it. And i tied to format this chapter so that its less confusing to read, let me know if it works and if its rubbish ill change it and never do it again. and i promise there will be more combat in these coming chapters, anyway leave a review and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13: The board is set

A few weeks had passed and things were relatively peaceful, Aldren and Elsa had continued to train each other to master their new crafts. They also made time to spend with one another and with the others; with every passing day he felt closer and closer to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Even Sven. But with Elsa he felt something he'd never felt before; a growing need to be beside her, her presence was almost…intoxicating. He was with her now; training to wield his fire abilities; Aldren weaved his hands and the fire moved in the direction his hands did, he put his hands together and the two flames became one. He breathed deeply, holding the fireball in place; he reached his other hand behind him and formed another fire. He launched it at the larger one and the two joined together, then he used his hands to start to thin the flames. Elsa watched behind him with anticipation as the fire started to die, but just as Aldren was going to dissipate the fire; the memories of his family came flooding back.

He shook his head trying to force his guilt away "C'mon, c'mon don't do this now."

Elsa could see the fire beginning to grow again "Aldren you've done wonderful, don't push yourself too far."

Aldren grunted "No! I…I can do this!" Elsa was worried that he was going to lose control "Aldren!" Aldren felt his body weakening from the guilt and regret, he dropped to his knees; the fire around him growing. He could hear Elsa shouting something but he couldn't understand it, the faces of his family flashed before his eyes and then the symbol of the Naga Ai and he collapsed.

The fire exploded and flung Aldren back, Elsa ran to him and created a barrier of ice to shield them from the approaching flames. When the initial blast ceased she rose, dissipated the barrier and froze over the fire that was burning the forest around them. She turned and saw Aldren lying motionless; she gasped and screamed his name "Aldren!"

OoO

Aldren sat on his bed as Elsa sat in a chair opposite of him and wrapped a bandage around his arm "I'm telling you I'm fine, it's just a sprain."

Elsa gave him an unconvinced look "You should still wrap it, you can be tough later but right now I'm in charge."

Aldren sighed "Alright, alright."

Elsa was silent for a moment and then asked with concern, "What was it?"

Aldren looked at her "Oh…uh….it was just."

Elsa feared she'd upset him "It's alright; you don't have to talk about it." Aldren nodded solemnly, Elsa finished wrapping his arm "There, finished"

Smiling, she laid him back in the bed, "Now you need to rest, tomorrow is your big day."

Aldren examined his arm and smiled at her, he leaned back as he said "Yep, but I'm telling you; this will be healed tomorrow, you'll see." He patted his arm and cringed slightly; she chuckled and sat on the bed next to him. She lifted his injured arm to her lips and planted a light kiss on his arm; he smiled with appreciation. She sighed and laid down next to him wrapping her arms around him, Aldren put an arm around her waist; he looked down and noticed her thoughtful expression

"Something on your mind?" she shook her head slightly, Aldren wasn't convinced "I think there is." Elsa sighed and was about to retort, but Aldren continued "But you don't have talk about it…just yet."

At least now she had more time, he reached for her hand and she gladly took and gave it a light squeeze as she snuggled into him. They simply laid there together in silence, not caring what was happening outside. She could feel herself falling asleep; she needed to tell him…soon.

OoO

Amicus stood in his tent using a small brush to paint a wooden figurine. Tarn stood in the corner flipping and twirling the knife that Amicus had given him. Tarn looked up when two people walked in the room; one was a man with short, light brown hair, pale skin, chiseled jaw line and the same snake eyes that every Naga Ai had. The other a slender, lithe woman with long flowing black hair, a smug seductive smirk curled on her lips and a slightly darker shade of skin.

They gave a small bow and Amicus said without turning, "Dane, Faora what did you learn?"

Dane spoke first, "A gathering of Arendelle's allies has been called; it will take place at the palace two days from now. It appears that the surrounding nations are well aware of are presence." Amicus nodded, again in silence.

Dane gave Tarn a smug smile as he said "Perhaps if some of us knew how to do our jobs, this could have been avoided."

Tarn glared at Dane hatefully; Amicus set the figurine down and walked over to a small table as he said "That no longer matters. What matters now is that you two fulfill your next assignment."

Faora spoke "I assure you my brother and I will not disappoint you my lord." Amicus replied "I hope not, for your sakes, Faora."

Amicus loomed his hands over a large bowl filled with a pitch black liquid; he waved his hands and the fibrous substance reached out and swirled around his fingers, writhing and snaking through that air as if it had a life of its own. He lifted his hands and wielded the dark substance between his hands as he walked over to the pair "Brom has planted the seed of doubt in the queens mind, the rest is up to you now, of course you must be given the proper disguise if you are to infiltrate the gathering."

They both nodded and amicus waved his hands toward them and the black substance coiled around Dane and Faora and spinning rapidly. When the black cloud dispersed, Dane and Faora opened their eyes, now human in appearance; Hazel for Dane and a dark olive for Faora. Their skin was now pink with warmth and life they could pass for any nation in the local region.

Amicus smiled at his work "Yes…now prepare yourselves; our time is close at hand."

They bowed and turned to leave, Faora hesitated, turned and said "My lord, may I speak to you a moment?" Amicus nodded to Tarn who then walked out with Dane.

"The good queen seems to fancy this Aldren my Lord."

Amicus smiled slightly and nodded "Yes, yes indeed Faora; and I'd like you exploit that."

Faora nodded "It'd be my pleasure." She turned and exited the tent.

Amicus walked back to the war table, picked up the figurine; so delicately painted in the image of Aldren. He lightly tossed it up and down in his hand "Oh yes, this is very rich." he chuckled "Young, simple, naïve children. You really haven't changed much at all flame-wielder."

OoO

Elsa's eyes snapped open, she looked around trying to remember where she was, she looked up and saw she was lying next to Aldren. The two of them held each other closely; she smiled and laid her head back down, content against his warm body. She frowned, remembering she still hadn't told him the truth about his family…or how she felt about him.

She sighed sadly, she didn't really know that much about people; she'd spent so long isolating herself, she never really made time to learn about people. She needed to talk to someone who knew about this sort of thing: Anna, she carefully slipped out from under his arm and headed for the door, she looked back and smiled solemnly. She closed the door and walked down the halls to Anna's room.

On arriving she lightly knocked on the door "Anna? It's me, Elsa."

She heard a loud yawn and lazy footsteps approach the door, the door creaked open and Anna stood before her with her hair in a tangled mess, rubbing her eyes she replied "Elsa? What's up sis?"

"Well…could I talk to you about something?" Elsa said.

Anna smiled "Sure Elsa, come on in." Elsa walked in and Anna closed the door behind them, the two of them sat on the bed.

Elsa sighed, "We agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets anymore, right?"

"Right." Anna said, nodding.

Elsa continued "Well…It's about Aldren…"

Anna grinned widely, Elsa then said "At the party; the night Aldren's powers were revealed, when I ran after him; he told me something."

Anna's smile disappeared at the sight of her sister's sad face "He…told you something?"

Elsa nodded (At this point Elsa explains to Anna Aldren's past and what Brom said earlier.)

Anna gave a perplexed look as she said "So you haven't told him any of this yet?"

Elsa slowly shook her head "No."

Anna asked "Why?"

Elsa replied "Because I'm afraid Anna! I'm afraid that…"

She trailed off and Anna finished her sentence "You're afraid that he'll leave."

A tear dropped from Elsa's eyes as she nodded her head sadly "Yes, and I'm also afraid for my kingdom; when I lost control of my powers I nearly destroyed everything. If Aldren was ever scared or angry enough imagine what he could do… and I…I don't want him to leave, I think that I… love him."

Anna reached for her sister's face and turned her towards her and softly said "Elsa to be honest, I think your situation is a little more complicated than others."

Elsa chuckled slightly "Tell me about it."

Anna smiled "You know what I think; you need to talk to a love expert."

Elsa looked up at her "Who?"

OoO

Elsa pulled Aldren who had a blindfold around his eyes, along the hall towards a large door "C'mon I have something for you."

Aldren smiled "Alright Elsa, I'm coming, but what's the big surprise?"

As they reached the door she turned and grinned at him "You'll see."

She opened the door and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him slowly into the room. "Ok, were here."

She removed the blindfold and Aldren saw before him a uniform similar to the ones that the guards wore, but it was black with red highlights on the shoulders. It was sleeveless and had a pair of leather gauntlets and shoulder pads with flame like designs, embroidered in the chest was the flower crest of Arendelle; it was altered so the petals looked more like flames. A hood and mask were also attached to suit Aldren's stealth approach to combat. A Black Bow sat along side with a quiver of fine steel Arrows.

Aldren's mouth was agape as he approached the uniform; he ran a hand along the chest as he observed the armor.

Elsa walked up to it "I made sure there were plenty of places to keep all of your weapons." She said as she gestured to the small sheathes along the sides and chest where his throwing knives and daggers could be kept.

She smiled nervously "Do you like it?"

Aldren looked at her and smiled brightly "Elsa…it's beautiful, I love it!" he walked up to her and hugged her, she sighed, relieved that he liked it as she hugged him back.

Just as Aldren was about to speak again; Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Gillian, Kai and a few other trusted guards and servants jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

Aldren was struck with a strange mix of happiness and claustrophobia as he was rushed by the small crowd. He was greeted with pats on the shoulder, congratulations and 'warm hugs' from Anna and Olaf, They begged him to try the armor on, Aldren went behind a changing screen with the uniform to change.

He stepped out and held out his arms "How do I look?"

Kristoff commented "Like a queen's guard."

Olaf then said "Like a prince!"

Aldren chuckled "Thanks guys."

Elsa then said "Like a Hero." Aldren beamed brightly and she beamed back.

The rest of the evening was a small party dedicated to Aldren being assigned as Elsa's personal guard, a band played light music as they danced, talked and laughed together. Anna begged Aldren the entire evening to sing and he finally gave in, but only if Elsa helped him Elsa agreed trying not to sound too eager. The pair stood in front of the crowd, Aldren cued the band and they began to play a soft tune,The others got into pairs and waited for them to start singing. They smiled at each other as Aldren took her hands and gave them a soft squeeze, he took a deep breath and began.

Aldren:

Look at the sky and tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes

Elsa:

I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles

And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile

That's what I see through your eyes

Both:

That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

Both:

I see a night I wish could last forever

I see a world were meant to see together

And it is so much more than I remember

Aldren:

More than I remember

Elsa:

More than I have known

Both:

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

Both:

Looking through your eyes

Everyone clapped and cheered, the pair gazed into each others eyes a moment longer before they turned and gave a bow to their audience. As the night grew later the party died down and the others started leaving to retire until it was only Elsa and Aldren. After Elsa saw off Anna and Kristoff, she closed the door and walked over to Aldren who was standing by a large window that over looked the city. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him "How are you feeling?"

He looked down at her confused, then she said "I mean; since yesterday."

Aldren nodded "Ah I'm alright."

He lit a small fire in his other hand and weaved it between his fingers as he said "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

She grinned and froze the fire with her hand, Aldren held the frozen flame in his hand and chuckled slightly "Alright then, show me what you've learned."

Suddenly he was swept from his feet to the floor; he landed with an 'oof!' as Elsa sat on top of him her hands on his chest pinning him down. She grinned devilishly "Fast enough for you?"

He responded by flipping her over on her back, she shrieked slightly as he pinned her by the shoulders "Not fast enough." He said with a grin, she suddenly reached up to his sides and started tickling him.

He laughed uncontrollably as she rolled them over assaulting his sides with her prodding fingers, she giggled; enjoying this very much.

He tried to speak in between laughs and gasps for air "That's not…fair…you crazy…get…get off me…please!"

She stopped and leaned in "Whassa matter? The big strong hero is ticklish."

Aldren gave a not so amused expression "Well the big strong hero happens to have been ticklish since he was born, so cut him some slack."

She giggled, the door opened and a guard leaned in and his eyes grew wide when he saw them "Everything alright your majesty?"

They both looked up and rose to their feet quickly brushing themselves off, Elsa spoke "Yes uh, everything's fine."

The guard raised an eyebrow "Very well then, Your Majesty, Sir Aldren." The guard left and closed the door.

Aldren chuckled "Well…that was awkward."

Elsa grinned and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Yeah."

She looked back at him and noticed his distant expression "Aldren, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and sighed "The other day, when we were in the forest I had a…a flash back. The first thing that appeared was my family, but then I saw that infernal symbol of those Naga Ai, I feel like they have something to do with…something that happened to me a long time ago."

Elsa cold see this was taking a toll on his mind, she placed her hand on his cheek "Don't worry, as soon as our allies arrive we can figure out how to remove these villains."

Aldren smiled appreciatively at her assuring words "And there's also the task of looking after you tomorrow when all those 'allies' of yours arrive. If you recall I don't do so well with large crowds."

She rolled her eyes "Oh big baby, its only one meeting and a reception, you'll have full command of the guards; we'll be fine."

Aldren smiled "If you say so."

He yawned and Elsa took his hand saying "I think its time you retired for the night."

Aldren replied as they walked towards his room "I think that would be wise."

They stopped in front his door and Elsa said "Try and relax tonight okay."

Aldren chuckled at her motherly nature "Okay."

Then he did something that really took her by surprise; he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, her eyes went wide as he said "Goodnight Elsa."

She replied still star struck "Goodnight."

He smiled and closed the door behind, Elsa stood there with a big, goofy grin on her face as she unconsciously said "goodnight." Again.

She brought a hand to her cheek, savoring the warm, tingly feeling left by his lips. She started to walk back down the hall when she remembered there was still one last thing she had to do before she retired; she turned and caught sight of Kristoff who was leaning against the wall with a smug smile "Ready to go?" He asked, she sighed and nodded her head.

She looked up at him "What are you looking at?"

He laughed and said "Nothing, c'mon."

They walked down to the castle stables and Kristoff hooked his sleigh up to Sven and they rode off towards their destination to meet the love experts; The Trolls, more specifically Grandpabbie

**Looking through your eyes by the Corrs, also from the movie Quest for Camelot**

**For any of you who have enjoyed this story i implore you to check out The Stone of Carthus by Chipmuncher, its really good and they need the support, Thanks a bunch! Leave a review, Feed back and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated and again song ideas would be fantastic! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The love Experts

**Hello, this took a little longer than expected but its here and i hope you enjoy it :) I'd also like to note i have started a community dedicated to writers who create stories in which Elsa is paired with an OC or a reader. Anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

Chapter 14: The love experts

"Liar!" a voice shouted

"You betrayed him." another said

"He will never love you."

The voices continued to spit poisonous hateful words "How could you keep that from me!"

It was Aldren's voice "Don't touch me!"

Another voice said "Selfish, simply selfish."

The last words "I hate you." A clap of thunder

OoO

Her eyes shot open, she stared onward at the passing landscape, rain pouring down she realized she was grasping something, she heard "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

She looked over and saw she was gripping Kristoff's shoulder, ice forming on it; she quickly let go "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kristoff rubbed his shoulder and gave her a forgiving smile "It's alright…nightmare?"

She sighed "Yes."

"Bout what?"

She looked at him and hesitated "I…I don't remember."

Kristoff wasn't convinced but he didn't press the matter anymore "Well don't worry, were almost there."

He looked up and saw the night sky illuminated by the aurora borealis, he chuckled "Look Elsa, the skies awake."

She chuckled slightly at his small jest and eventually they came to their destination.

The troll village was nestled in a small valley where warm steam rose regularly from small geysers and cracks in the ground. Eerie and mysterious at first, this patch of green amongst the ice and snow soon erupted with joy and song when you met the inhabitants. The rain seamed to letup once they reached the Troll village, Kristoff unhooked Sven from the sleigh and they walked towards the small, round boulders of varying sizes. Rolling towards them they opened up into small trolls and immediately Kristoff and Sven were rushed with hugs and happy greetings. Some of the older trolls gave Elsa a bow, Kristoff explained that Elsa wished to speak to Grandpabbie and right on cue he rolled forward out of the crowd.

Elsa greeted the troll elder "Grandpabbie it's been a long time."

He replied "Your majesty, what brings you here?"

Elsa replied hesitantly "Well…it's…uh…"

Kristoff interjected "She needs some love advice."

All around the trolls started whooping and laughing, Elsa sighed at Kristoff's blunt nature. One of the young trolls ran up to her "What's his name?"

She replied "its Aldren."

Another asked "Are you guys gonna get married?"

"Elsa tried to reply "Oh! Well…I…we…"

A third said "What's the matter, don't you like him?"

she smiled "Well of course, I love him. But there are complications."

One troll from the crowd shouted "Yep! I've been there." Several others murmured in agreement.

Grandpabbie nodded "Complications? Very well, we'll talk somewhere more private."

Elsa nodded and followed the troll; she waved back to Kristoff who was entertaining the other trolls.

They walked away toward the geysers and when they were a good distance away Grandpabbie spoke "So what are these complications you speak of?"

Elsa sighed "Grandpabbie do you remember when you and I first met, when my parents brought me here because of my powers?"

Grandpabbie nodded "I remember it well."

"Well Aldren is…somewhat special, like me."

He raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"He can…create and manipulate fire."

Grandpabbie remained silent a moment as he processed what she just told him, then he said "Has he done any damage to the kingdom?"

She shook her head "No, I've been helping him to control his power and he's been making progress, with a few bumps along the road but nothing as bad as me."

He smiled "Fair enough and you have feelings for him."

She nodded and he said "Then what seems to be the trouble my dear?"

Elsa sighed "This may take a while to explain."

OoO

Aldren listened by the door and waited until he was sure there was no one outside. Smiling at the silence, he went to the window and opened it, closing his eyes he breathed in the night air. Rain had begun to fall across the land; he needed a little time to himself, perching up on the window sill he pulled up his hood and mask. He leapt from the window down to the ground, a jump that the average man would not survive. He landed gracefully and continued to run towards the stables where he bounced off the roof onto the outer wall. He stayed down a moment to avoid the sight of the guards, and then vaulted over and ran towards the city.

He continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop without disturbing any of the residents. He reached a highpoint and stopped a moment to gaze out on the city; despite the fact that he came here to be by himself the first thing that came to his mind was Elsa, the more he thought about it he realized… he loved her. Yep, there it was: he loved her, a lot; she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was kind, loving, gentle, just and unlike the rulers of other kingdoms he had encountered; she cared for her people and did everything in her power to make all their lives better. But he knew he could never be worthy of her, she was a queen, royalty and he was, well…no one. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked down at the street and saw a young woman walking by herself. What caught his attention more were the two men trailing her; he couldn't say right away if they were following her or if they just happened to be on the same street. Their intention became apparent when a third man stepped out in front, blocking her path.

Aldren moved to a rooftop that was right over the scene playing out. Below he could plainly see they were harassing her; every time she tried to run one of them blocked her path. He'd seen enough, he leapt down to the street and made sure to land where they could see him. They looked over at him in surprise; he rose up and walked towards them.

The leader stepped forward "This is no business of yours stranger."

Aldren replied as he walked over to stand right in front of the thug, "I think that if you're harassing this young woman while she's trying to get home, it IS my business and I think you should stop."

The man stood almost a head taller than Aldren. "Or what?" he replied in a baritone voice.

"I don't think you want to find out." Aldren replied.

All three laughed and the leader said "You've made a big mistake!"

He threw a punch at Aldren's head. Aldren hooked over the top of the thugs arm and used his other hand to deliver a punch to his stomach and then his face. Shoving him back Aldren created the distance to deliver a spinning back kick that sent the ghoul flying back onto the cobblestone. Struggling to his feet he shouted to the other two "Get him!"

They rushed him at the same time. Aldren parried the first punch and grabbed the back of his assailants head throwing him into a support beam on the building next to him. The other swung a club at him, Aldren ducked and landed a punch on the thug's kidney, cringing he still managed to swing back at Aldren. Aldren ducked again and stomped the man's foot, causing him to pull his foot up and hold it with his free hand. Aldren then swept his other foot and as the man fell to the ground, his body making a huge splash in the water, Aldren caught his club in midair and struck him on the head (Not hard enough to do any 'permanent' damage). Out of the corner of his eye Aldren saw the other thug recover and run at him; Aldren spun and swung the club at his head knocking him down for good.

Aldren tossed the club aside and strode towards the leader whose enraged expression made clear his intent. Aldren approached him but something grabbed at the back of his head pulling his hood off. He threw a high elbow strike hitting the previous club-swinging attacker in the jaw. Aldren's mask fell so that his face was visible. He turned to see the leader closing the distance on him and swinging a large knife.

Aldren managed to evade the first slice of the knife and the thug shouted "Come on!" Aldren responded by swinging his short blade at the knife, cutting it clean through. Amazed, the assailant stopped and stared in wonder at the elven blade.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Aldren grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall of a building.

"Listen hear you belligerent oaf", he said, "If I ever see you in this part of the city again I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

The thug whimpered in fear and Aldren lifted him up higher off the ground, he ignited his eyes so they glowed intense red "Am I Clear!"

The thug nodded quickly and Aldren threw him aside, the other two ran as well in the same direction. Aldren kicked one in the rear as he was running "Run you filth!"

Aldren sheathed the sword and walked over to the woman on the ground "Are you alright." He said softly.

She had long black hair and Olive green eyes; she nodded "Yeah, thank you."

Aldren held out a hand and helped her off the ground "My names Aldren."

She smiled "Faora."

Aldren smiled back "Would you like me to walk you home?" he said holding an arm out to her, she nodded and looped her arm with his and huddled close to him as they walked in the direction of her home

"Again thank you for saving me." She said.

Aldren replied "My pleasure."

She grinned and said "Mine as well."

OoO

Kristoff finished answering the questions of several trolls; such as his relationship with Anna, the status of the kingdom and Elsa's new love interest: Aldren. He spotted Elsa walking back with Grandpabbie, she kneeled and the troll elder finished saying something to her, she nodded solemnly and Grandpabbie patted her shoulder comfortingly.

They walked over to him and Kristoff said to Elsa "Ready to go?"

She nodded and walked towards the sleigh with him, Sven pranced over to the sleigh and Kristoff turned to Grandpabbie and the rest of the trolls "It was nice seeing you all again, I wish I could stay longer but I got to get her back before she's missed."

Grandpabbie replied "It is always a pleasure to have you here Kristoff."

He turned to Elsa "Queen Elsa, do take care."

She nodded "Thank you."

The climbed into the sleigh and rode away, the trolls called out goodbyes as they rode out. Thankfully the rain had stopped, when they were well on their way Kristoff asked her "So what advice did Grandpabbie have for you?"

"Well it seems the answer was not as complicated as the situation."

"How so?"

"He said that the best thing that I could do was to be honest and tell him the truth, the belief that he killed his family is haunting him and the longer I drag out holding it back the harder and more dangerous it will be."

Kristoff could see this was taking a toll on her "Well I think that's the right thing and you love him right? If he loves you, which is more than certain he'll understand." Sven grunted in agreement, Elsa gave Kristoff a slight smile.

Kristoff patted her shoulder comfortingly "Don't worry Elsa; I have a feeling you guys are gonna be just fine."

"Thank you Kristoff."

Then Kristoff grinned as he said "So you really love him huh?"

She nodded "Yes…I do." She said sternly.

"Oh yeah, what's his last name?"

She smirked at him, she remembered Aldren mentioning that he didn't really have a last name but rather was referred to as 'Son of Joshua' after his father.

So she replied "Son of Joshua."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Fish."

"Best friends name?"

"Me."

"Eye color?"

"Crimson."

"Foot size?"

She shook her head and laughed "Foot size doesn't matter."

Kristoff was about to say something else when she cut him short "And no I'm fairly certain he doesn't pick his nose and he certainly doesn't eat it."

Kristoff chuckled "I keep telling you guys all men do it."

She grinned "I highly doubt that and if you do it that's fine because I don't have to deal with it."

He shrugged "Yeah I guess you don't."

When they arrived at the palace Elsa bid Kristoff and Sven goodnight and went inside. She dried herself off and changed her ice dress into a night gown She stopped in front of a door, she was about to turn the knob when she realized that it was Aldren's room. She'd become so used to sleeping with him she's walked straight to his room, she contemplated going back to her room but she found she slept better when she was with him which wasn't surprising at this point.

She thought to herself 'Eh what the heck?' She slowly opened the door to his room…

OoO

Aldren managed to climb back up to the window of his room; he climbed back into his room and shut the window behind him. He turned and saw the tall mirror, he hadn't had a chance to see himself in his uniform, and he took a moment to observe himself. He wasn't one to brag but he had to admit he looked good; he removed his weapons and laid them on the long table by the window, unbuttoned his uniform and draped it over a chair. He removed his boots and leather braces and laid them on the seat of the chair. He took a moment to ring out his hair and dry it off with a towel; he dried easily because of the warmth his body gave off.

Before he could get his pants off he heard the door opening, he quickly climbed into his bed, pulled the covers over himself and pretended to be asleep.

OoO

Elsa peered in and spotted Aldren's sleeping form in the bed, she slowly strode over to the edge of the bed. She slipped off her ice heels and lifted the covers and climbed into the bed next to him, she was surprised when he turned towards her and smiled "Hey."

She smiled nervously "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just…"

He chuckled "You didn't."

She smiled and pulled herself closer tucking into the safety of his warm body, she whispered "Goodnight."

Aldren sighed and embraced her as he closed his eyes and replied "Goodnight Elsa."

She smiled and closed her eyes; only with him did she feel truly safe, he was brave, honorable, trustworthy, patient and true, she did truly love him. She wanted to tell him desperately but her mind was plagued by the secret she'd been keeping, but she didn't want to think about that right now, she just enjoyed the moment and slept…

**Oh Boy**


End file.
